Eva Potter et le retour inattendu
by AlbusDum
Summary: Cette fiction est la suite de ma première fiction (HP et la Magie Elémentaire), lisez cette dernière avant sinon il y a beaucoup de chose que vous ne comprendrez pas dans la deuxième. Bonne lecture.
1. 1 Le chemin de Traverse

1. Le chemin de Traverse  
Après la mort de Harry, Ron et Hermione s'étaient rapprochés l'un de  
l'autre, et en entrant en sixième année, ils sortaient ensembles. Le 2  
mars, ils rendirent visite à Cho Chang qui venait d'accoucher de la petite  
Eva dont ils devinrent le parrain et la marraine. Elle était belle comme sa  
mère avec quelques traits de son père. Après leurs études, Hermione obtint  
une place au ministère de la Magie au département de la protection des  
créatures magiques, et Ron devint un médicomage. Ils se marièrent en août,  
la petite Eva n'avait encore que deux ans. Ils eurent ensuite des jumeaux -  
une fille et un garçon - : Paul et Maria Weasley. Ils avaient deux ans de  
moins que Eva mais tous trois s'entendaient comme leurs parents respectifs  
quelques années plus tôt.  
Vers six ans, Eva reçut son premier balai. Elle se révéla très douer. C'est  
à ce moment que Cho, Hermione et Ron s'aperçurent que Harry vivait en  
partie dans sa propre fille. Eva avait le même style que son père. Elle ne  
craignait pas de tomber ou de se faire mal, elle donnait tout ce qu'elle  
avait. Au même âge, Paul était devenu un garçon très farceur sous  
l'influence de ses oncles, Fred et George, et Maria était devenu très  
assidue et lisait beaucoup.  
A l'arrière de la maison de Ron et Hermione, un terrain de Quidditch avait  
été mis en place. Les enfants, comme les parents, y jouaient beaucoup. Un  
jour d'été chaud, lors d'une fête organiser par Eva, il y eut un match de  
Quidditch. Enfants contre parents, Eva, Maria et Paul contre Cho, Hermione  
et Ron.  
Ce jour-là, Eva était tombée de son balai à bonne hauteur, mais lorsqu'elle  
toucha le sol, la Terre était molle, liquide, c'était de la boue. Eva s'en  
était sortie sans égratignure. Personne n'avait comprit ce qui s'était  
passé.  
Arriva enfin le jour de la lettre de Poudlard :  
COLLEGE POUDLARD, ECOLE DE SORCELLERIE  
Directrice : Minerva MCGonagall  
Cher Miss Potter,  
Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficier d'ores et déjà  
d'une inscription au collège Poudlard.  
Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au  
bon déroulement de votre scolarité.  
La rentrée est fixée au 1er septembre.  
Veuillez croire, chère Miss Potter, en l'expression de nos sentiments les  
plus distingués.  
Sirius Black  
Directeur-adjoint  
Aux alentours du 15 août, Eva et Cho se rendirent au chemin de Traverse.  
C'était la première fois que la jeune fille s'y rendait. Elle trouva  
l'endroit fascinant, elle passa au moins une demi-heure collée à la vitrine  
du magasin de balai : depuis sa naissance, une nouvelle marque avait fait  
son apparition et écrasait la concurrence. Elle contempla le dernier  
sortis : le HP2000. C'était le plus performant jamais créé. Elle supplia sa  
mère de la laisser entrer mais cette dernière refusa catégoriquement :  
elles n'avaient pas les moyens d'acheter un balai. Elles avaient vécu avec  
le peu d'argent que Cho avait économisé. Mais cette année, Eva avait enfin  
l'âge d'aller dans le coffre de son père.  
Elles se rendirent à la banque Gringotts. Les Gobelins les conduisirent  
directement devant le coffre remplit de Gallions, de Mornilles et de  
Noises. Elles remplirent plusieurs sacs et s'en allèrent.  
Dans la librairie, elle rencontrèrent d'anciens amis tel que Neville  
Londubat, devenu professeur de Botanique au collège Poudlard, les jumelles  
Patil, travaillant au ministère et Seamus Finnigan qui s'était associé avec  
les jumeaux Weasley dans le magasin :  
Farces & Gags  
Fred & George  
En voulant sortir, un homme grand, blond, les cheveux plaqués et un air  
arrogant les en empêcha : Drago Malefoy.  
- Laisse nous passer Malefoy !  
- Alors voilà la nouvelle génération de racaille, dit-il.  
- Je t'ai dit de te pousser Malefoy !  
Il se tourna vers Eva :  
- Si ton père ta laisser un peu de lui-même, tu dois sûrement être pourrie  
de l'intérieur.  
Cho sentit la main de sa fille commencer à trembler violemment. Malefoy se  
retourna et partit dans la rue.  
Lorsqu'il arriva au bout de la rue, il fut assaillit par un tas de Terre  
jusqu'au cou, et sur le sol, un message s'inscrit alors : « A bas  
Gryffondor ». Puis tout disparu. Malefoy s'en alla en marmonnant. Cho et  
Eva n'avaient pas pu voir le message, mais en voyant le visage plein de  
haine de Malefoy se tourner vers sa fille, Cho eut un frisson de terreur.  
Après cette effroyable entrevue, elles se rendirent dans le dernier magasin  
qu'elles devaient visiter : « Ollivander - Fabricant de baguettes magiques  
depuis 382 avant J.-C. ».  
- Bonjour Miss Potter, je vous attendais. Asseyez-vous ! Je me rappelle le  
jour où le jeune Monsieur Potter est venu m'acheter sa baguette, une  
combinaison original, bois de houx et plume de phénix, 27,5 centimètres,  
facile à manier, très souple. Mais c'est vous qui chercher une baguette  
aujourd'hui. Essayez celle-ci : bois de hêtre et ventricule de dragon, 23,5  
centimètres, très efficace dans la métamorphose.  
Il lui tendit une baguette mais lui retira aussitôt :  
- Non, peut-être celle-là. Non, celle-ci.  
Il lui fit essayer toutes les différentes baguettes, aucune d'entre elle ne  
lui allait.  
- Vous êtes encore plus difficile que votre père Miss Potter.  
Il se figea soudain :  
- On m'a dit que Monsieur Potter vous avait transmit son..., comment  
appeler cela, son... âme pourrait-on dire. Est-ce la vérité ?  
- Oui en quelque sorte.  
- Alors je comprends pourquoi vous ne trouver pas de baguette. La baguette  
qui vous correspond n'est autre que celle de votre père. Vous l'avez encore  
je présume.  
- Oui, répondit Cho. Elle est pendue au-dessus de la cheminée.  
Dans la maison, il y avait des photos de Harry un peu partout, Eva se  
dirigea vers la cheminée, Cho sur ses talons. Cette dernière pris la  
baguette et la tendit à sa fille :  
- Prends en grand soin ma chérie, tu sais à quel point j'y tiens, n'est-ce  
pas.  
- Oui maman.  
Le jour de la rentrée approchait à grand pas. Eva était impatiente mais  
appréhendait cette rentrée, elle n'avait jamais montré de talents  
extraordinaires pour la magie, on attendrait peut-être plus d'elle que des  
autres, après tout, elle était la fille du grand Harry Potter. 


	2. 2 Rêves ou réalités ?

2. Rêves ou réalité ?  
- Que les ossements du père, donnés en toute ignorance, fassent renaître  
son fils !  
- Qui êtes vous ? demanda Eva à l'homme qui se tenait debout à coté du  
chaudron.  
- Que la chair du serviteur, donnée volontairement, fasse revivre son  
maître !  
Eva apperçu un jeune homme attaché à une tombe non loin de là. Il avait des  
cheveux d'un noir de jais - comme les siens - il portait des lunettes.  
- Que le sang de l'ennemi, pris par la force, ressuscite celui qui le  
combat.  
L'homme qui se tenait près du chaudron s'approcha du garçon et lui planter  
un couteau dans le creux du bras. Il versa le sang ainsi récolter dans le  
chaudron. Elle regarda le garçon pencher la tête en arrière à cause de la  
douleur et aperçut, sur son front, une marque, ou plutôt une cicatrice en  
forme... d'éclair. Ce garçon était Harry Potter, son père.  
Un jet de vapeur sortit du chaudron et un homme sec au teint blanchâtre  
apparut. Il s'habilla, et attendit. Une vingtaine de personnes arriva avec  
autant de « flop ». Il raconta une histoire, puis il libéra Harry. Un duel  
s'engagea entre ce dernier et l'homme sortit du chaudron.  
- Papa, non ne te bat pas je ne veux pas que tu meurt, papa ! hurla Eva.  
Harry se tourna vers elle :  
- Je ne suis pas mort ici. Réveille-toi !  
*****  
- Réveille-toi Eva, ma chérie.  
Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit sa mère les yeux en larme :  
- C'est finit maintenant, tu ma fait tellement peur.  
Eva vit Albus poser sur la chaise de son bureau et Dobby qui pleurait assis  
au bout du lit.  
- Je vais bien maman, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, je vais me rendormir.  
- Oui bonne idée, dors bien ma chérie.  
Elle se réveilla vers 8 heures sans aucun souvenir du cauchemar qu'elle  
avait fait, elle descendit manger et elle partit en compagnie de sa mère en  
direction de la voie 9 3/4. Dans le train, Eva trouva un compartiment vide  
et s'y installa.  
- Je peut m'asseoir ?  
Un garçon de son âge se tenait à l'entrée. Il était grand, les cheveux  
bruns, les yeux bleus.  
- Oui, vas-y, bégaya-t-elle.  
- Merci. On m'aurait dit que je me retrouverai ici, il y a six mois, je  
crois que j'aurait éclater de rire.  
- Tu es née de parents moldus.  
- Oui, j'ai appris que j'était un sorcier il y a deux mois. Je suis le  
premier de ma famille. Au fait, je m'appelle Romain Roose.  
- Et moi Eva Potter, enchantée.  
- Moi aussi. Tu es née de parents sorciers ?  
- Oui, dit-elle heureuse de rencontrer quelqu'un qui ne connaissait pas son  
nom et son histoire par coeur, mon père était un grand sorcier et ma mère a  
un travail moldu à Londres.  
- Je suis désolé.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Tu as dit que ton père était un grand sorcier, ça veut dire qu'il est...  
mort.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je ne l'ai pas connue, il est mort avant ma  
naissance. De plus, il sera toujours près de moi. Tu aura l'occasion de  
t'en apercevoir lorsque nous seront à Poudlard.  
Il continuèrent tous deux à discuter jusqu'à l'arrivée à la gare de Pré-au-  
Lard. Lorsqu'ils descendirent du train, un homme d'au moins deux mètres  
cinquante de hauteur à la barbe hirsute s'approcha :  
- Les premiers années avec moi.  
Il posa les yeux sur Eva et s'arrêta. Après quelques secondes, une larme  
coula le long de sa joue, et se perdit dans la broussaille de sa barbe. Il  
s'essuya les yeux, se moucha et partit en direction du lac. Eva n'avait  
rien vu de la scène, mais pas Romain qui se demandait s'il devait lui en  
parler ou pas. Il se résigna et suivit le grand homme.  
- Les enfants, annonça ce dernier une fois au bord du lac, je m'appelle  
Hagrid, je suis le garde-chasse de Poudlard, c'est aussi moi qui enseigne  
les cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Maintenant, tous dans les  
barques, pas plus de trois par embarcation. Vous deux, dit-il en montrant  
Eva et Romain, montez avec moi.  
Lorsque les élèves furent installer, les bateaux se dirigèrent seules vers  
le château. Hagrid regarda autour de lui, pour voir si personne  
n'écoutait :  
- Tu as les traits de ton père , dit-il en regardant Eva.  
- Vous le connaissiez ?  
- Toutes les sorcières et sorciers le connaissent. Mais, il m'as sortit  
plusieurs fois du pétrin. C'était mon petit protégé. C'est moi qui suis  
allé le chercher dans la maison de ses parents la nuit où ces derniers sont  
morts. Il n'avait qu'un an à l'époque le pauvre. Ça fait 25 ans. Sa  
disparition m'a énormément troubler, je l'aimait ce petit. Plus tard quand  
j'ai appris ta naissance et comment tu était née, je me suis dit que  
finalement, il serait toujours parmi nous.  
Ils étaient arrivés au château. Ils montèrent les marches et arrivèrent  
devant les portes de la grande salle. Un homme se tenait debout devant eux,  
il était beau, les cheveux noirs, le regard charmeur. Lui aussi posa les  
yeux sur Eva et ses yeux s'embuèrent mais il se repris et annonça :  
- Bienvenue à Poudlard, je suis le professeur Black. J'enseigne la Défense  
Contre les Forces du Mal. Vous allez à présent entrer dans la grande salle  
où les élèves sont attablés. Vous vous dirigerez vers la tables du fond et  
attendrez la suite.  
Les portes s'ouvrirent sur une salle aux proportions incroyables. Romain  
leva les yeux au plafond et vit le ciel consteller d'étoiles. Il baissa le  
regard et s'attarda sur un tableau derrière la table des professeurs. Il  
mesure au moins six mètres de haut. Il représentait un adolescent d'une  
quinzaine d'année, il avait les cheveux noirs, les yeux verts et une  
cicatrice en forme d'éclair visible sur son front. Il baissa les yeux sur  
Eva et comprit alors qui était ce garçon.  
Ils approchèrent de la table des professeurs et Romain en vit plusieurs  
réagirent comme Hagrid et le professeur Black en voyant Eva. Cette dernière  
n'avait rien remarqué ou ne voulait rien remarquer. Le professeur Black  
s'approcha et déposa un vieux chapeau déchiré sur un tabouret à trois  
pieds. Après quelques secondes, le chapeau se fendit en une large bouche :  
Bienvenue à Poudlard,  
Je suis le Choixpeau bavard,  
Je vais vous conter une histoire.  
Cela s'est produit dans cette salle,  
Le jour où le plus grand le sorcier du mal,  
Est entré en râle.  
Il a emprisonné les professeurs,  
De personne il n'avait peur,  
Sauf du jeune Harry Potter.  
Il y eut une rude bataille,  
Il ne fit pas de détails,  
Lui seul était de taille.  
Il a tuer Voldemort,  
En lui jetant un sort,  
L'ultime, celui de mort.  
Ainsi il s'est condamné,  
Donnant à sa bien-aimé,  
Un bébé.  
Il est mort vaillant,  
en concevant,  
un si bel enfant.  
La foule applaudit de toutes ses forces. Les yeux des élèves brillaient  
d'une magnifique lueur. Et Romain comprit enfin pourquoi Eva était connue  
de tous.  
Le professeur Black vint se placer devant les nouveaux élèves :  
- Il n'y a que sept classes dans cette école, une pour chaque année, en  
conséquence, asseyez-vous où vous voulez.  
Les nouveaux, soulagés, se ruèrent sur les tables. Eva s'assit à la table  
la plus à gauche en entrant dans la salle, anciennement la table  
Gryffondor. Romain s'assit à côté d'elle et la vit s'essuyer les yeux. Le  
professeur McGonagall, directrice de Poudlard, se leva :  
- Chers élèves, bienvenue pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard, pour ceux  
qui ne me connaissent pas, je suis le professeur McGonagall. Je ne vous  
dirait que deux mots : Bonne appétit.  
Les plats se remplir de mets succulents et le dîner commença. Eva regarda  
le portrait de son père au fond de la salle, ce dernier la regardait en  
souriant.  
- Salut, tu est Eva Potter c'est ça ?  
Une jeune fille venait de s'asseoir en face d'elle et lui tendait la main.  
Eva lui lança un regard assassin, elle n'aimait pas qu'on lui parle juste  
parce qu'elle s'appelait Potter. La jeune fille s'en alla visiblement  
vexée.  
Cette nuit-là, elle rêva à nouveau de son père contre Voldemort. Mais cette  
fois, inconsciemment, elle savait déjà ce qui allait ce passer et au lieu  
de crier à Harry de ne pas se battre, elle lui demanda :  
- Pourquoi suis-je ici ? Pourquoi me montres-tu cette scène horrible ?  
Cette homme qui se coupe un bras. Voldemort qui renaît.  
- Je ne peut pas répondre à tes questions, tu doit trouver seule. Tu  
trouvera. Je le sais. Tu es ma fille. Maintenant, réveille-toi.  
Elle ouvrit les yeux, elle était assise dans son lit, en sueur, comme si  
elle venait de courir un 100 mètres. Après avoir repris ses esprits, elle  
se rallongea.  
Le matin au petit déjeuner, les élèves reçurent leur emploi du temps :  
Lundi : Défense contre les forces du mal le matin, et Potion l'après-midi.  
Mardi : Métamorphose le matin, et Cours de vol l'après-midi.  
Mercredi : Métamorphose.  
Jeudi : Potion et Enchantement.  
Vendredi : Défense contre les forces du mal et Botanique.  
Samedi : Histoire de la magie.  
- A partir d'aujourd'hui, annonça la directrice, la coupe des sept classe  
est lancée. Et vous avez deux semaines pour composer vos équipes de  
Quidditch pour le championnat de cette année.  
Les cours du mardi commencèrent. Les salles de classes étaient immenses.  
Durant le cours de métamorphose, ils durent transformer une allumette en  
aiguille. Romain et Eva y parvinrent du premier coup et firent gagner cinq  
points chacun à la classe. La matinée se termina rapidement et il se  
rendirent dans la grande salle pour y déjeuner. L'après-midi, ils avaient  
cours de vol.  
- Tendez la main droite au dessus du balai et dites : Debout !  
- Debout ! crièrent les élèves à l'unisson.  
Le balai de Eva lui sauta immédiatement dans la main. Le professeur, qui  
était toujours Mrs Bibine, pensa qu'elle tenait bien de son père.  
- Maintenant, enfourchez-le. Et lorsque je vous le dirais, vous taperez le  
sol du pied et vous élèverez de quelques mètres avant de vous penchez en  
avant pour redescendre.  
Les élèves s'exécutèrent. Ils y arrivaient presque tous très bien.  
- Bravo ! Je vais vous appelez un par un, pour évaluer votre niveau. Vous  
vous élèverez et me montrerez ce que vous savez faire. Allons y !  
Ils passèrent chacun leur tour. Romain se révéla très douer, or c'était la  
première fois. Lorsque Eva passa, les exclamation furent nombreuses, elle  
avait l'air plus a l'aise dans les airs que sur le sol. Elle enchaînait les  
pirouettes et les piqués avec habileté et souplesse. On aurait dit un balai  
aérien. Ce spectacle fit gagner quinze points à sa classe. A la fin du  
cours, il se dirigèrent vers le château, ils avaient quelques minutes avant  
que le dîner soit servit. Eva en profita pour aller se changer. Elle  
rejoignit ensuite Romain dans la grande salle. Ils discutèrent tous deux  
pendant tous le repas. De temps à autre, Eva regardait le portrait de son  
père et se dernier lui rendait son regard avec un large sourir. Ils  
retournèrent dans les dortoirs où ils durent se séparer.  
- Que les ossements du père, donnés en toute ignorance, fassent renaître  
son fils !  
- Papa, où es-tu ?  
- Que la chair du serviteur, donnée volontairement, fasse revivre son  
maître.  
L'homme à côté du chaudron n'était pas le même que d'habitude. Ce dernier  
poussa un hurlement lorsqu'il se coupa l'avant bras gauche.  
- Papa, où es-tu ? répéta Eva qui commençait à avoir peur.  
- Heureusement que Queudver a gardé un peu du sang de Potter, dit une voix  
glacial.  
- Que le sang de l'ennemi, pris par la force, ressuscite celui qui le  
combat.  
Eva regardait horrifié. Le jet de vapeur arriva suivit par l'homme.  
Voldemort.  
- Ça fait onze ans maintenant. Potter m'a volé vingt-quatre années de ma  
vie.  
Il se tourna vers Eva, s'approcha d'elle. Il n'était plus qu'à un mètre :  
- Me revoilà ! Réveilles-toi ! 


	3. 3 Vive le Quidditch !

3. Vive le Quidditch !  
Romain se réveilla paisiblement, il était maintenant habituer à ce rêve, il  
le faisait toutes les nuits. Il était trop tard pour se rendormir, il  
sortit donc du dortoir et descendit dans la salle commune où il trouva...  
Eva.  
- Que fais-tu là ? demanda-t-il.  
- Je réfléchis. Et toi ?  
- Moi je me suis réveillé et me voilà.  
Ils descendirent ensemble et se dirigèrent vers la grande salle. Un  
parchemin était fixée sur la porte :  
« Avis aux joueurs de Quidditch, chaque équipe devra inscrire son nom et  
celui des sept joueurs qui la composent ci-dessous. Nous rappelons qu'une  
équipe doit être composer d'un élève de chaque classe. Dans le cas  
contraire, elle serait disqualifiée. »  
Sirius Black  
Directeur-Adjoint  
- Dommage ! soupira Eva.  
- Quoi ?  
- On ne sera jamais dans la même équipe.  
- Ce n'est pas grave, tu ne perdra qu'un match, celui que tu jouera contre  
moi.  
Ils rirent de bon coeur en se dirigeant vers une table. Les autres élèves  
ne tardèrent pas à arriver et un homme grand et robuste s'approcha de Eva :  
- Tu es Eva Potter, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Oui, c'est moi.  
- Beaucoup de rumeur cours sur toi depuis ton cours de vol d'hier, je  
voulait entendre la vérité de ta bouche. Es-tu aussi douer sur un balai que  
les élèves le laisse entendre.  
- Je ne peut pas me juger moi-même.  
- Alors toi, qu'est-ce que tu en pense ? demanda-t-il à Romain. Elle est  
douée ?  
- Oui, très.  
- Alors vient nous rejoindre, disons vendredi après-midi, après ton cours  
de botanique, près du lac. Essaie de te procurer un balai.  
- D'accord ! A vendredi !  
- A vendredi !  
Il tourna les talons et partit en direction d'un groupe d'élèves au bout de  
la table. Il se baissa et murmura quelque chose et certains sautèrent de  
joie. Il s'agissait sûrement des joueurs de l'équipes.  
Après le cours de métamorphose, Eva passa l'après-midi à ce demander quel  
balai elle allait prendre. Elle en possédait déjà un mais il était  
malheureusement beaucoup trop vieux. Elle hésitait entre le dernier Nimbus  
et le HP2000, ces derniers étaient beaucoup trop chers malheureusement.  
Bien sur avec l'argent de son père elle pourrait mais elle ne savait pas  
s'il serait d'accord.  
Cette nuit là, elle ne rêva pas de Voldemort. Elle vit son père debout  
devant elle, il était plus vieux que dans les précédents rêves :  
- Je ne te montrerai plus la renaissance du mal. Je pense que tu la connais  
à présent. Mais il me semble que quelque chose te tracasse.  
- Oui, c'est vrai. J'ai besoin d'un balai.  
- Sais-tu pourquoi ta mère tiens tant à ta baguette.  
- Parce qu'elle était à toi avant.  
- Oui, mais il y a une autre raison. Il y a, au plus profond de la banque  
Gringotts, un coffre qui ne peut être ouvert que par cette baguette. A  
l'intérieur se trouve tout les objets qui m'étaient les plus chers. Envoie  
une lettre à ta mère, il faut que je lui parle. Elle doit venir à Poudlard.  
- Je doit demander l'autorisation au directeur adjoint pour ça. C'est le  
professeur Black.  
- Ha ! ha ! ha ! Il ne sera pas difficile à convaincre crois-moi. Il est  
l'heure maintenant de te réveiller.  
Elle se réveilla calmement, s'habilla et se rendit dans la grande salle.  
Romain était déjà assis. Il avait l'air fatigué, il n'avait pas dut dormir  
beaucoup. Elle se dirigea directement vers la table des professeurs, plus  
précisément vers Sirius. Peut avant qu'elle arrive, un message apparut  
devant ce dernier : « Si tu refuse, je te mort ». Il ne comprit pas tout de  
suite, mais lorsque Eva énonça sa requête, il ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser  
un sourire. Il accepta et Eva courut à la volière pour envoyer un message à  
sa mère avant de se rendre à son cours de Potion.  
- Miss Potter, lança le professeur Rogue, voyons si vous êtes aussi douer  
que votre père...  
- Je ne le suis pas, coupa-t-elle, et je n'ai pas à l'être.  
- Bravo, bonne réponse. Votre père n'aurait jamais parler comme ça devant  
moi. Bizarrement, à chaque qu'il entrait dans mon cours, il priait pour que  
je ne lui enlève pas 20 points, dit-il en riant. 10 points de moins à votre  
classe pour votre insolence, cria-t-il en reprenant tout son sérieux.  
Maintenant prenez tous vos livres à la page huit.  
Le cours se passa dans la plus grande inimitié. Eva ne fut pas mécontente  
de s'en aller, elle haïssait Rogue au plus haut point. Après le repas de  
midi, elle pris la direction du cours d'enchantement. Le professeur  
Flitwick leur enseigna le sort de lévitation : « Wingardium Leviosa ». Eva  
et Romain, comme toujours, y arrivèrent du premier coup. En sortant du  
cours, Eva vit sa mère dans le hall d'entrée en grande discussion avec le  
directeur adjoint.  
- Je te dit qu'il m'as parlé, pas de vive voix mais avec de la Terre, tu  
sais.  
- Enfin M. Black...  
- Appelle-moi Sirius s'il te plaît.  
- Sirius, c'est impossible, il est mort. Oh ! Ma chérie te voilà.  
Sirius fit volte-face et se retrouva nez à nez avec Eva.  
- Qui vous a parlé professeur, demanda-t-elle.  
- Ça n'a pas d'importance, vous pouvez allez dans la salle du professeur  
Tow, la salle de métamorphose.  
- Maman, dit-elle une fois la porte fermée, j'ai parlé avec papa.  
- Ma chérie, comme je l'ai dit à Sirius, c'est imp...  
Un puissant courant d'air lui fit tourner la tête vers le mur. Des mots y  
était inscrit.  
- Bonjour Cho.  
- Harry ?  
D'autres mots se formèrent :  
- Oui, c'est moi.  
- Mais c'est impossible.  
- Eva voudrait te demander une chose.  
- Maman, dit-elle, je voudrait que tu me laisse récupéré les affaires de  
papa dans le coffre.  
- Je... Non !  
- S'il te plaît Cho, écrivit Harry, elle en prendra grand soin, je te le  
promet.  
- Bon... d'accord.  
- Merci maman, dit Eva en lui sautant au cou.  
- Allons les chercher dès maintenant, demain je travaille.  
Sirius accepta, il n'avait guère le choix, que Eva parte avec sa mère.  
Après une demi-heure de grand huit dans les cavernes de Gringotts, elle  
arrivèrent devant un coffre. Il ne comportait pas de numéro, mais un nom :  
Potter-Chang. Il n'y avait pas non plus de serrure, juste un petit orifice.  
- Vous devez enfilez la clé dans le trou, lorsque la porte l'aura  
identifier, vous prononcerez la formule adéquate.  
Cho s'exécuta et énonça ladite formule : Alohomora. La porte s'ouvrit et  
Eva entra derrière sa mère. C'était une vaste pièce, sur la gauche, il y  
avait une penderie avec les trois robes de Harry : sa robe de Poudlard avec  
le sceau de Gryffondor, sa robe de bal et sa robe de Quidditch rouge et or.  
Sur la droite, une étagère exposait la coupe de Quidditch, la coupe du  
tournoi des trois sorciers, son insigne d'attrapeur et la cape  
d'invisibilité parfaitement plier. Au fond, sur un piédestal, reposait un  
balai magnifique, l'Eclair de Feu. C'était avec ce balai qu'elle gagnerai  
la coupe. Elle s'en approcha, et le caressa du bout des doigt. Le balai se  
mit remuer comme si elle l'avait réveillé après un long sommeil. Sa mère  
mit dans un sac la cape d'invisibilité, la robe de Quidditch de Gryffondor  
et Eva pris le balai. De retour à Poudlard, Eva accrocha la robe de son  
père au-dessus de son lit, rangea la cape au fond d'un tiroir et le balai  
sous son lit. Elle descendit dîner et partit ensuite se coucher.  
- Je voudrait te montrer quelque chose, ce sont les matchs de Quidditch  
auquel j'ai participé. Lors de mon premier match, j'ai failli avalé le Vif.  
Mais regarde plutôt.  
Ils changèrent d'environnement, ils étaient au milieu du stade de Poudlard.  
Eva vit défiler devant ses yeux toutes les victoires mais aussi les  
défaites de l'équipe de son père.  
- C'est l'heure !  
Eva se rendit dans la grande salle. Romain paraissait toujours aussi  
fatigué. Elle partit en compagnie de ce dernier, en direction du cours de  
Défense Contre les Forces du Mal (DCFM) qui devint rapidement le cours  
préféré d'Eva. Puis le cours de Botanique arriva et enfin la rencontre avec  
l'équipe. Elle alla chercher son balai et se rendit près du lac :  
- Salut, annonça le garçon qui était venu la voir. Je ne me suis pas encore  
présenté, je m'appelle Cédric Smile, je suis le capitaine de cette équipe,  
je joue au poste de batteur. Lui c'est Martin Ship, c'est l'autre batteur.  
Voilà John Matt, Kathleen Kores et Marc Paper, les trois poursuiveurs. Et  
enfin, Emily Dubois, la gardienne. Les gars, dit-il en s'adressant à  
l'équipe, je vous présente Eva Potter, notre nouvel attrapeur. Au fait, se  
tournant à nouveau vers Eva, c'est quoi ton balai ?  
- Un Eclair de Feu.  
- Quoi ! s'exclama le prénommé Marc. Mais c'est une antiquité, il date au  
moins de 13 ans.  
- Ce n'est pas le balai qui fait le joueur, répondit-elle du tac au tac, et  
si tu ne veut pas de moi je m'en vais.  
- Non, c'est bon.  
- Allez montre nous ce que tu sais faire, dit Cédric.  
Eva enfourcha le balai et se mit à tournoyer dans les airs. Les autres  
joueurs était subjuguer. La démonstration qu'elle avait faite au cours de  
vol n'était rien comparée à celle-là. C'était la première fois qu'elle  
montait sur ce balai, et pourtant c'était comme si elle était née avec.  
- C'était merveilleux, bégaya Martin lorsqu'elle fut redescendu.  
- Merci !  
- Si on ne gagne pas la coupe avec toi dans l'équipe, c'est que nous sommes  
maudit. Il nous faut un nom. Des propositions ? Eva ?  
- Que pensez-vous des « Griffons ».  
- Tu es bien plus douer que moi à ton âge.  
- Merci papa. Je peut revoir ton dernier match, celui contre les  
Poufsouffle.  
- Bien sur !  
Elle se réveilla après avoir vu le match 4 fois et se rendit au cours  
d'Histoire de la Magie :  
- Durant le premier trimestre, annonça le professeur Binns, nous étudierons  
les révoltes gobelines, au deuxième et au troisième trimestre, nous verrons  
la vie de Harry Potter. (Je ne raconterais pas les cours d'Histoire,  
simplement parce que les révoltes sont trop barbantes pour être racontées  
et la vie de Harry vous devriez logiquement la connaître)  
La semaine suivante passa rapidement. Romain avait l'air de plus en plus  
fatigué au fil des jours. Les cours se passait tranquillement sauf ceux de  
potion qui coûtait 15 points à la classe à chaque fois et celui d'Histoire  
de la Magie qui était d'un ennui... mortel. Eva réfléchissait de temps en  
temps aux premiers rêves qu'elle avait faite. Au retour de Voldemort.  
Pourquoi son père le lui montrait-il.  
Les matchs de Quidditch commençait le samedi, il y avait 10 équipes en  
liste, pour un total de 45 matchs. Il y en aurait donc un par semaine. Les  
Griffons jouait le premier match, contre les Grecs (ne me demandez pas  
pourquoi il s'appelle comme ça, je ne sais pas moi-même).  
- Et voici le premier match de la saison.  
C'était Lee Jordan, il avait été engagé à temps plein à Poudlard pour les  
commentaires de match.  
- Qui opposera les Griffons aux Grecs. Le souafle est lancé et c'est  
partit. Les Griffons récupèrent la balle et se dirigent vers les buts  
adverses. Matt qui passe à Paper qui feinte et qui repasse à Matt un  
cognard vient de passer à quelques centimètre de sa tête, il passe Kores  
qui tir et qui marque : 10-0 pour les Griffons.  
Eva cherchait le Vif, elle vit alors l'attrapeur adverse foncé vers le sol.  
- 20-10 pour les Griffons, l'attrapeur des Grecs a vu le Vif, il descends  
en piqué.  
Eva se fichait de l'attrapeur des Grecs, elle savait que c'était une feinte  
puisqu'elle avait vu le Vif dans le dos de Cédric. Elle patienta un peu,  
sans quitté des yeux la petite balle, pour permettre à son équipe de  
prendre un peu d'avance. 30-10. 40-20. 80-30. C'était le moment, le Vif  
était près du sol. Elle descendit à son tour en piqué. Arrivée à environ  
cinq mètre de l'objet tant convoité, elle se mit la tête en bas est  
l'attrapa sans aucun mal.  
- Miss Potter gagne 150 points pour avoir attraper le Vif, commentait Lee,  
les Griffons l'emportent 230 à 30.  
- Bravo Eva, s'exclama Cédric. Ça fait un match de gagné, plus que huit et  
on est champion.  
- Tu as très bien jouer aujourd'hui. Tu as pris des risques. Je suis fier  
de toi.  
- Merci.  
Elle hésita un instant et se lança :  
- Je ne trouve pas pourquoi tu ma montrer cette scène de ta vie, la  
renaissance de Voldemort.  
- Je vais t'aider. Regarde.  
***  
- Dommage que toi aussi tu aies baissé ta garde !  
Albus vint se poser sur l'épaule de Harry. Ce dernier passa le Bracelet  
autour de son poignet.  
- Non attend, si tu me tues, tu mourra toi aussi. Arrête, non !  
Harry envoya un éclair qui détruisit Voldemort. Eva vit sa mère se  
précipité sur son père.  
- Harry réveille-toi, s'il te plaît réveille-toi !  
- Cho, ne pleure pas.  
- Oh ! Harry tu est vivant.  
- Plus pour longtemps malheureusement, je savais ce qui allait se passer si  
je le tuais.  
  
« Le Bien ne peut survivre sans le Mal. » 


	4. 4 Renaissance

4. Renaissance  
« Le Bien ne peut survivre sans le Mal »  
Cette phrase résonnait perpétuellement dans la tête d'Eva, que signifiait-  
elle. Etait-ce pour cela que son père était mort en même temps que  
Voldemort.  
Eva était assise à l'une des tables de la grande salle en train de faire  
tourner sa cuillère dans son bol vide.  
- Ça va ?  
- Oui. Mais je te retourne la question, tu as l'air exténué.  
- Je dors très mal en ce moment, je fait des rêves bizarre. Des cauchemars  
plutôt. Je vois un homme qui prononce des formules devant un chaudron,  
ensuite il se coupe le bras, il continu de parler et après, un homme sort  
du chaudron. Il est maigre, affreux. Il me dit qu'il est de retour et je me  
réveille. Qu'est-ce que tu as ? dit-il précipitamment en voyant Eva.  
Cette dernière était totalement tétanisée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.  
Elle partit en courant jusqu'à un couloir qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle  
entra dans une salle et tomba à genou.  
- Non ce n'est pas possible.  
Elle cria cela pendant une dizaine de minutes puis se calma peu à peu.  
- C'est logique pourtant. Si papa à survécu, lui aussi. Le Bien ne peut  
survivre sans le Mal. C'est ça que tu voulait que je découvre papa. Réponds-  
moi ! criait-elle. Réponds-moi !  
- Oui, je voulait que tu le découvre seule, mais je ne savait pas où il se  
trouvait.  
- Mais pourquoi lui ?  
- Je ne sais pas.  
Il marqua une pause dans son écriture.  
- Ecoute ! Ca va être difficile mais tu doit le faire.  
- Quoi ? Faire quoi ?  
- Voldemort peut renaître à tout moment.  
- Tu veut que je le tue ? Jamais ! Tu n'as qu'à le faire toi-même, c'est  
toi le héros, pas moi. En plus c'est de ta faute s'il est toujours là. Tu  
n'aurais pas du me permettre de vivre. C'était une erreur. JE SUIS UNE  
ERREUR !  
- NE PRONONCE PLUS JAMAIS CES MOTS ! C'est faux, si c'était à refaire, je  
le referais sans hésiter. Ecoute, si je pouvait le faire moi-même, sois  
certaine que je le ferais. Mais c'est impossible. Et si Voldemort reviens,  
je ne serait pas là pour le combattre. J'utilise encore la Magie  
Elémentaire, mais je n'ai plus les Bracelets, je n'ai plus le pouvoir  
suprême.  
- J'en serais incapable, papa. Peut être qu'en le disant au professeur...  
- Sais-tu où nous sommes ?  
- Non.  
- C'est dans cette salle que j'ai appris à devenir Animagus. J'ai mis trois  
jours.  
- Seulement !  
- Oui, je me change en Tigre du Bengale.  
- Eva ! Je savais que je te trouverai ici. Viens avec moi.  
Elle fit volte face. Le professeur Black se tenait sur le pas de la porte.  
- Oui professeur.  
Elle le suivit jusqu'à son bureau. Elle s'assit et attendit.  
- Il s'est passé quelque chose. Romain a eu un malaise en sortant de la  
grande salle, il est à l'infirmerie. Son coeur ne bat plus, mais il respire  
encore. C'est insensé, je sais. Si tu veux allez le voir, je te ferais un  
mot afin que Mrs Pomfresh te laisse entrer.  
Des mots se formèrent sur le mur derrière le professeur.  
- Ça commence. Bientôt personne ne pourra plus l'arrêter.  
- Oui professeur, j'aimerai le voir.  
Il griffonna une courte phrase sur un papier et le tendit à Eva. Cette  
dernière courut dans les couloirs jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Elle entra. Il  
était là, allongé sur un lit. Elle s'approcha.  
- Que faites vous là Miss Potter ?  
Elle tendit le papier d'un air distrait. Et s'assit, à côté de Romain.  
- Vous avez cinq minutes.  
- Je suis désolée, dit-elle lorsque Mrs Pomfresh eut fermée la porte de son  
bureau. Je doit te... tuer avant que Voldemort ne s'empare de toi.  
Elle sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur son ami. Il se réveilla  
soudainement et tendit lui aussi sa baguette en direction de son amie.  
- Tu tuerai ton meilleur ami ?  
- Je suis obligé. Voldemort est en toi. Il a survécu.  
- Je sais, j'ai fini par comprendre.  
Romain sembla s'affaiblir une seconde mais repris immédiatement de  
l'assurance. Voldemort s'apprêtait à prendre possession du corps de jeune  
garçon. Harry en fit autant. S'en suivit une réaction en chaîne. Les yeux  
de Romain et Eva devinrent respectivement noirs et verts et ils s'élevèrent  
tous deux dans les airs.  
- Je t'ai permis de survivre, annonça Harry, mais je vais y remédié tout de  
suite.  
- Que se passe-t-il ici ? demanda Mrs Pomfresh qui venait d'entrer dans la  
pièce.  
Voldemort la pointa de sa baguette :  
- Avada Kedavra !  
Mais le sort se heurta à un bouclier magique.  
- Toujours aussi rapide. Mais toujours aussi idiot !  
- Expéliarmus !  
- Avada Kedavra !  
Harry savait très bien dans quoi il se lançait. Mais il n'en connaissait  
pas les conséquences. Le dôme d'or apparut. Harry le brisa immédiatement.  
Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction. Le dôme explosa littéralement,  
réduisant en poussière l'infirmerie. Les deux enfants s'écroulèrent au sol  
devant Mrs Pomfresh qui avait résisté grâce au bouclier.  
- Eva ! Eva !  
Elle ouvrit les yeux. C'était trouble. La netteté revint peu à peu. Sirius  
était penchée au dessus d'elle.  
- Que s'est il passé ?  
- Je... Je... ne sais pas.  
- Je vais te laisser dormir. Repose-toi.  
Il sortit et elle s'endormit. Elle ne rêva pas cette nuit-là. Elle ne vit  
pas son père.  
Après une longue nuit, elle se réveilla dans une infirmerie improvisée.  
Elle était entourée d'élèves, certains étaient brûlés, d'autres avaient  
juste des os cassés. Cela était sûrement dût à l'explosion. Durant l'après-  
midi, elle fut autoriser à sortir. Elle passa dans le couloir de l'ancienne  
infirmerie. Il était ravagé, en ruines. Elle décida d'aller voir le  
professeur Black. Elle le trouva dans sa salle de classe.  
- Professeur, je peut vous parler ?  
- Bien sûr, approche.  
- Je... J'avais découvert que, comme mon père à travers moi, Voldemort  
avait survécu en Romain. J'ai suivi les conseils de mon père et je suis  
allez le voir pour le... le tuer.  
- Le tuer !  
- Oui, ainsi j'aurait éliminer Voldemort avant qu'il ne renaisse une  
seconde fois. Mais il s'est réveillé, et Voldemort et mon père se sont  
emparés de nos corps pour se battre. Après, je ne sais plus.  
Sirius la remercia et elle se rendit en cours. Les élèves chuchotait sur  
son passage. Elle se sentait rejetée, mise à l'écart. Harry connaissait  
bien cette sensation, mais Eva n'y était pas préparée.  
***  
- Que s'est il passé ?  
Il se trouvait dans une forêt.  
- Bonjour Tom.  
- Qui oses m'appeler ainsi, je suis Lord Voldemort !  
- Je t'appelle comme il me plaît. Je suis là Tom.  
Jedusor se retourna. Un très vieil homme se tenait debout devant lui.  
- Vous allez connaître le courroux de Lord Voldemort.  
Il voulut lever sa baguette, mais ne la trouva pas, Il voulut se  
transformer, mais il n'y parvint pas.  
- La magie n'existe pas ici, ne te fatigue pas.  
- Qui êtes-vous ?  
- Je t'ai créé, j'ai créé toute les formes de vie. J'ai aussi créé cet  
endroit, où la magie n'est pas. Un lieu où tu n'est qu'un simple « moldu ».  
- Et comment puis-je sortir d'ici.  
- Par la porte de sortie.  
Et il disparut.  
- Et où est-elle cette fichue porte de sortie ? marmonna le Lord.  
Il se mit à vagabonder de-ci, de-là.  
***  
- Où suis-je ?  
- Dans un monde où la magie a été bannit.  
- Qui êtes-vous ?  
- Certain m'appelle Dieu mais je n'ai rien d'un dieu. Je suis le premier  
sorcier que le monde ai connue.  
- Qu'est ce que je fait ici ?  
- Tu es là parce que je l'ai décidé. C'est ici que tu doit passer si tu  
veux revivre sans le corps de ta fille. C'est une chance que je vous ai  
donné.  
- Vous ? Voldemort est ici aussi ?  
- Dans un autre monde identique.  
- Comment dois-je faire pour revivre ?  
- Tu doit trouver la sortie.  
Et il disparu encore une fois.  
- Je doit me dépêché, si Voldemort sort d'ici avant moi, il recommencera à  
tuer.  
Il se mit à courir, il ne savait pas où il allais, mais il y allait.  
***  
Voldemort lui aussi courait, mais lui savait qu'il était sur la bonne voie.  
Il avait remarquer des arbres pas comme les autres, avec une branche unique  
tendue vers la droite, ou la gauche. Il arriva dans une clairière calme. Au  
milieu dormait un... ours. Il n'avait de pouvoir dans ce monde, si l'ours  
se réveillait, il devrait se battre à main nue. Il vit une chose qui le  
rassura, une porte dans la pierre. L'ours était allongé devant. Il  
s'agissait sûrement du gardien de la sortie. Il devrait finalement le tuer.  
***  
Harry de son côté ne trouvait rien, et il continuait à courir, changeant de  
direction toute les demi-heures.  
***  
Ayant vécu avec un père moldu, Tom connaissait la chasse, très peu bien sur  
car cela ne l'intéressait pas. Mais il avait retenu certaines choses qu'il  
pensait utiles à savoir : fabriquer une arme par exemple. Ainsi après deux  
heures de fabrication, il tenait dans ses mains un sabre en pierres  
taillées. Il se dirigea lentement vers l'ours, évitant les brindilles et  
toutes les choses susceptible de faire du bruit. Il allait se débarrasser  
de l'animal lorsque se dernier se réveilla et l'envoya d'un coup de patte à  
une dizaine de mètres. Il se releva rapidement et saisit le sabre, tandis  
que l'ours lui fonçait dessus. Il abattit l'arme sur la tête de l'ours qui  
s'écroula. ça avait été plus facile que prévu. Il se dirigea vers la porte,  
mais l'ours réapparu couché à son endroit d'origine. Jedusor n'en revenait  
pas.  
- Pourquoi faites vous cela vieil homme ?  
L'homme en question apparut devant la bête.  
- Tu n'as pas le droit de tuer cet animal ! Tu doit passer sans l'attaquer.  
Si tu as assez de ruse, tu sortira.  
Il disparu sans laissé le temps à Tom de répondre.  
***  
- Romain, pourquoi as-tu voulu me tuer ?  
- Et toi ?  
- C'est Voldemort que je voulait tuer, pas toi.  
- Même si pour ça tu devait me tuer aussi.  
- Si Voldemort revient, personne ne pourra le vaincre, mon père n'est plus  
là.  
- Si Voldemort revient, je serais à ses côtés, dit-il en levant sa manche,  
découvrant ainsi un tatouage gris foncé. Et je doit m'en allez, il va  
bientôt m'appeler.  
- Non ! Tu n'iras nulle parts.  
- Que tu crois.  
Il leva sa baguette et Eva se sentit totalement raide. Le maléfice du  
saucisson. Romain sortit discrètement de la salle et partit par la grande  
porte dans le parc. Là, il enfourcha son balai et partit à vive allure.  
Lorsque Eva leur raconta se qui s'était passé, les professeurs furent pris  
d'un léger courant de panique. Si Voldemort revenait et si Harry Potter  
restait introuvable, la terreur régnerai de nouveau, et personne ne  
pourrait l'arrêter.  
***  
Harry avait enfin remarquer les arbres qui montrait le chemin, mais il  
avait pris du retard et la nuit allait tomber. Il ne pouvait continuer. Il  
s'arrêta dans une petite clairière, récolta du bois, beaucoup de bois, et  
le disposa en un cercle. Il parvint à trouver un silex qu'il cassa en deux  
et alluma le cercle de feu, afin de dormir dedans.  
***  
Voldemort eut une idée il pris un bâton, un simple bâton, qu'il jeta à  
l'opposer, par rapport à l'ours, de lui. L'ours se précipita sur le bout de  
bois pendant que Lord Voldemort passait tranquillement la porte.  
***  
Romain faillit tomber de son balai lorsqu'il ressentit une douleur aiguë  
dans son avant bras. Le tatouage était devenu noir. Il savait ce qu'il  
devait faire.  
***  
Harry n'arrivait pas à dormir. Et si Voldemort était déjà sortit. Peut-être  
était-il en train de tuer des gens.  
- Cho ! Eva !  
Il se mit a courir comme jamais. Il faisait nuit, mais il voyait comme si  
le jour était levé. Il suivit les arbres. Il courut pendant une heure et se  
retrouva finalement dans un clairière. Un ours dormait devant une porte. Il  
se plaça devant un arbre et jeta une pierre à l'ours qui lui fonça dessus.  
Au moment du choc, Harry sauta en l'air et retomba derrière la bête qui  
embrassa l'arbre dans un choc assourdissant.  
***  
Pendant ce temps :  
- Maître vous êtes de retour ?  
- Pas tout à fait, je n'ai pas tous mes pouvoirs. Va chercher le chaudron.  
Romain entra dans la maison et en sortit ledit chaudron. Il y mit de l'eau  
et Voldemort entra dedans. Romain commença l'incantation :  
- Que les os du père, donnés en toute ignorance, fassent revivre son fils.  
Une poudre blanche sortit de la tombe et plongea dans le chaudron.  
- Que la chaire du serviteur, donnée volontairement, fasse revivre son  
maître.  
Il se trancha le bras, laissant échapper un hurlement.  
- Heureusement que Queudver avait gardé un peu du sang de Potter.  
- Que le sang de l'ennemi, pris par la force, ressuscite celui qui le  
combat.  
Il vida le flacon dans le chaudron. Un jet de vapeur en sortit, suivit de  
Voldemort.  
- Me revoilà ! Hahahaha !  
Ce rire glacial retentit dans la nuit noir.  
- Je veux que tu me ramène quelqu'un Romain.  
- Qui mon maître ?  
- Je veux Eva Potter ! 


	5. 5 Alors heureux ?

5. Alors heureux ?  
Lorsqu'il traversa la porte, Harry se retrouva au beau milieu d'une forêt.  
Il espérait que se soit la Forêt Interdite. Il avait de nouveau sa baguette  
et pouvait se transformer. En revanche il était très faible. Il n'arrivait  
presque pas à marcher. Il avait l'impression de connaître cet endroit. Il  
se leva et marcha un peu. Il faisait nuit noir. Mais il n'avait pas  
renoncé. Voldemort était peut-être en train d'achever un de ses amis, peut-  
être sa femme, sa fille. La Forêt Interdite se trouvait au sud de Poudlard.  
En espérant s'y trouver, il se dirigea vers le nord.  
***  
Romain filait sur son balai. Il n'était plus qu'à une demi heure de  
Poudlard.  
***  
Voldemort était debout devant un bâtiment aux allures solennelles : le  
Ministère de la Magie.  
***  
Harry était de plus en plus faible. C'est alors qu'il eut une idée. Il  
pourrait peut être écouter ce que lui disait la nature. Il s'allongea sur  
la Terre et écouta.  
- Nous pouvons te fournir un remède qui te redonnera des forces, gronda le  
sol, pas toutes bien sûr mais une bonne partie.  
- Merci, je vous en suis reconnaissant. Où suis-je ?  
- Dans la Forêt Interdite.  
- Super. Quel est ce remède miracle ?  
- Mange cette plante.  
Une petite montagne se forma au pied de Harry et en son sommet, se trouvait  
une fleur bleue. Il la mis en entier dans sa bouche et mâcha. Il sentit une  
énergie se répandre dans son corps. Il en pris une seconde qu'il fourra  
dans sa poche. Puis il se transforma et se mit à courir vers le nord. Il  
arriva, après seulement quelques minutes dans le parc de Poudlard. Avant  
d'entrer, il mangea la seconde plante. Le Tigre blanc réapparut et se  
dirigea vers la grande salle, c'était encore l'heure de dîner. Il poussa la  
grande porte.  
***  
Eva avait mal dormit cette nuit-là. Elle n'avait pas rêver de son père ni  
de rien d'autres d'ailleurs. Son père n'avait donner aucune nouvelle depuis  
l'incident de l'infirmerie et cela inquiétait Eva. Où pouvait-il bien être.  
Elle se leva, l'école était en alerte. La disparition de Romain ne pouvait  
signifier qu'une chose : le retour plus que probable de Lord Voldemort.  
Elle alla manger dans la grande salle, puis partit en cours. Rogue lui fit  
de nombreuses réflexions, et, pour le manque d'intérêt qu'elle y portait,  
il lui enleva 15 points de manque d'attention. Le reste de la journée se  
passa tranquillement, du moins, le plus tranquillement possible.  
Le soir venu elle se rendit dans la grande salle pour y prendre son dîner.  
C'est alors qu'il se produit une chose plutôt étrange. Vers la fin du  
repas, les grandes portes s'ouvrirent pour laisser entrer un énorme Tigre  
blanc. Il y avait deux sortes de professeurs, ceux qui n'avait jamais vu  
l'animal et ceux qui le connaissait bien mais qui était plus qu'étonnés de  
le voir là. Ceux qui ne le connaissait pas tentèrent de le stopper avec des  
sorts puissants, mais ces derniers ricochait sur un bouclier magique.  
L'animal avançait en direction des professeurs. Une phrase prononcé par son  
père retentit dans l'esprit d'Eva, elle l'avait oublier : « Je me change en  
Tigre du Bengale ». Elle réagit plus vite que l'éclair et courut de toute  
ses forces vers l'animal. Elle lui sauta au cou et y enfouit son visage. Le  
Tigre posa à son tour la tête dans le cou d'Eva. Ce moment de tendresse  
sembla durer une éternité, puis l'animal se dégagea de l'étreinte de sa  
fille et fit un bond en direction de la table des professeurs. En vol, il  
redevint homme et atterrit devant la directrice. C'était un homme qui  
devait avoir entre vingt et trente ans, les cheveux d'un noir de jais. Les  
exclamations de terreur des élèves se changèrent en cris de stupeur  
lorsqu'ils remarquèrent que l'homme en question ressemblait étrangement au  
portrait mais en plus vieux. Après quelque seconde, McGonagall se leva :  
- Que tout le monde rejoigne sa chambre immédiatement !  
Les élèves s'exécutèrent, à contrecoeur. Seule Eva restait là debout au  
milieu de la salle. Harry la regarda et fit un léger signe de tête. Eva  
compris qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'inquiète, il serait encore là  
lorsqu'elle se réveillerai le lendemain. Elle s'en alla donc.  
- Mr. Potter ? Est-ce réellement vous ?  
- Oui, professeur McGonagall.  
- Mais c'est... c'est impossible ! s'étonna Sirius.  
Un silence s'installa. Mais Harry se décida à rompre le silence :  
- Je suis de retour, mais j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle.  
- Voldemort... murmura Rogue en regardant son avant bras. Je sais qu'il est  
de retour, la marque est noir depuis deux heures maintenant.  
Un hibou entra alors dans la grande salle, et vint poser une lettre bleu  
devant la directrice. L'oiseau s'envola. Les lettres bleues correspondait à  
une beuglante à l'exception près qu'elle ne criait pas, elle parlait  
tranquillement.  
- Bonsoir directrice, annonça le papier, je me présente, je suis Lord  
Voldemort, mais vous vous en doutiez. Je souhaitait juste vous informer que  
le Ministère de la Magie est entre mes mains en ce moment même. Je vous  
salue.  
- Mon Dieu !  
- Harry, tu peut faire quelque chose ? demanda Sirius.  
- Non, je suis trop faible pour le moment.  
- Nous ne pouvons rien faire pour le moment, lança Rogue, à part aider  
Harry à retrouver toute sa force. Je pense qu'il est temps pour moi de  
faire un geste.  
Il se leva et tendit la main à Harry. Celui-ci n'hésita pas un instant et  
la serra sincèrement.  
- Voilà un cap de franchit, dit Sirius en riant.  
- Je vais commencer dès maintenant à préparer la potion, il me faudra du  
temps.  
- Combien ?  
- Malheureusement, c'est la potion la plus longue, il me faut deux mois  
pour la faire. Il te faudra ensuite un troisième mois avant d'avoir  
récupérer totalement tes pouvoirs.  
- Allez vous reposer Potter !  
- Puis-je vous demander une faveur ?  
- Allez-y !  
- Je voudrait dormir auprès de ma fille.  
- C'est le dortoir des filles Potter, mais... après tous c'est d'accord.  
- Merci.  
Sur ce, il redevint animal et se dirigea vers le dortoir de sa fille. Il  
monta lentement sur son lit et s'allongea à côté d'elle. Il la contempla  
longuement avant de s'endormir.  
Lorsqu'Eva se réveilla, un Tigre blanc était allonger à côté d'elle. Les  
yeux de l'animal la regardait avec une émotion non dissimulée. Sur son  
front, on voyait distinctement la cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui l'avait  
rendu célèbre. La bête se leva et descendit du lit. Il sortit du dortoir et  
se rendit dans la salle des professeurs.  
- Harry ! dit Sirius. Hier soir j'ai oublier de te demander comment tu  
avait fait pour revenir.  
Harry lui raconta l'épisode de l'infirmerie, puis le vieil homme dans la  
forêt, le monde sans magie, l'ours, la porte de sortie, et enfin, le retour  
dans la Forêt Interdite.  
- Mr Potter !  
- Oui, professeur Bibine.  
- Pourriez me rendre un service.  
- Bien sûr. Lequel ?  
- J'avais prévue de prendre ma retraite depuis plusieurs année déjà et je  
me rappelle que vous étiez excellent en vol.  
- Le mot est faible, murmura Sirius en souriant.  
- J'accepterai volontiers...  
- Mais ?  
- Mais je ne vivrait pas assez longtemps pour finir l'année.  
- Que dites vous Potter, demanda la directrice.  
- Vous savez tous que si je détruit Voldemort je disparaîtrai en même  
temps. Dès que j'aurais retrouvé mes pouvoir, je le trouverai.  
Un silence gênée s'installa, et Mrs Bibine le rompit :  
- Potter, je ne connais personne capable d'enseigner le vol mieux que vous.  
Même si c'est pour quelques mois, faites-le pour les élèves.  
Harry n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'accepter. Puis les professeurs se  
rendirent dans la grande salle. McGonagall se leva :  
- Chers élèves, dit-elle, vous avez tous votre idée de ce qu'il s'est passé  
hier soir. Je doute qu'elles soient toutes identiques. Donc voilà la  
version, disons, officielle. Mr Harry Potter, ici présent, était enfermé  
dans le corps de sa fille, et il a réussit à revenir.  
Les exclamations furent nombreuses, puis la directrice leva la main  
réclamant le silence :  
- J'ai une autre annonce à faire. Le professeur Bibine avait prévu de  
prendre sa retraite depuis des années, et aujourd'hui elle a enfin trouver  
un remplaçant : Mr Potter.  
Il y eut une explosion de joie dans la salle. La réputation de Harry  
l'avait précédé.  
- Il y aura donc une petite soirée : nous fêterons l'arrivée de Mr Potter  
et nous rendrons hommage à Mrs Bibine qui a enseigner durant quarante  
années à vos parents et à vous.  
Une bombe atomique aurait fait moins de bruit que la grande salle à ce  
moment. Mais lorsque Harry se leva, le son stoppa net :  
- J'aimerai dissiper un malentendu. Comme vous l'a dit la directrice,  
j'était prisonnier du corps de ma fille. Beaucoup pense qu'elle est  
responsable de l'explosion de l'infirmerie. Ce n'est pas le cas. C'est moi  
qui ai causer cela, j'en suis désolé, ce n'était pas intentionnel. Voilà,  
c'est tout, merci.  
De nombreux élèves se déplacèrent alors et se rapprochèrent d'Eva. Elle  
remercia son père du regard. Dans la journée, Eva envoya un lettre à sa  
mère : « Maman, viens vite, c'est urgent ». Le soir même, Cho arrivait.  
Elle entra dans le hall et se précipita sur sa fille :  
- Que se passe-t-il ?  
Eva ne répondit pas. Elle souriait. Harry s'approcha par derrière et passa  
délicatement ses bras autour des épaules de sa chère et tendre. Cho resta  
bouche bée, elle connaissait ces mains, cette douceur. Elle l'aurait pu les  
reconnaître entre mille. Harry l'embrassa tendrement dans le creux du cou.  
Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de la belle. Elle se retourna lentement,  
elle avait peur de ce qu'elle allait voire. Ses yeux se perdirent dans ceux  
d'Harry.  
- Oh ! Harry !  
Elle lui sauta au cou.  
***  
- Maître, j'y suis allez, mais Harry Potter était là. J'ai pensé que vous  
voudriez vous en occuper personnellement.  
- Tu a bien pensé Romain. Tu va rester ici pour garder notre quartier  
général. Moi j'ai un compte à régler.  
***  
Lorsqu'il entrèrent dans la grande salle, Harry, Eva et Cho était au comble  
du bonheur. Mais un sort les ramena brutalement à la réalité.  
- Avada Kedavra !  
Harry était sur le pas de la porte, il fit demi-tour et se transforma...  
trop lentement. Il reçut le sort en plein ventre, son début de  
transformation absorba une partie du sort, mais l'autre partie l'éjecta à  
travers toutes la grande salle. Il atterrit devant la table des professeurs  
avec un craquement sinistre. Harry se releva et vit Voldemort planant près  
de l'entrée. Une autre personne planait : Eva. Voldemort la tenait en joue  
de sa baguette.  
- J'adore quand tu t'énerve !  
Il visa Cho et cette dernière se mit à crier de douleur : la sortilège  
Endoloris.  
- La dernière fois, lança Harry, que tu as fait cela, tu es mort.  
- Presque, mais tu m'as permis de survivre, et, encore grâce à toi, j'ai pu  
renaître pour la seconde fois.  
La rage se lisait à présent sur le visage de Harry. C'était vrai, c'était  
entièrement de sa faute. Il s'éleva dans les airs, à la hauteur de  
Voldemort. La baguette de Harry sortit lentement de la poche d'Eva et se  
dirigea, à l'insu du Lord, vers Harry. Elle vint délicatement se placer  
dans sa main. Tous alla très vite : les doigt de Harry se refermèrent sur  
le bout de bois, il la tendit quasi instantanément en direction du crâne de  
Voldemort.  
- A plus tard Tom ! EX-PE-LIAR-MUS !  
Le sort atteignit le front de Jedusor qui fut propulser en arrière. Il  
traversa le mur et atterrit dans le parc.  
- Je vais revenir Potter. Ne l'oublie pas.  
Harry s'écroula, il avait donner toute son énergie dans cette attaque. 


	6. 6 Malefoy

6. Malefoy  
  
Harry ouvrit les yeux dans un endroit qui ne connaissait que trop bien, il  
y avait passé plus de temps que dans les salles de classe : l'infirmerie. A  
côté de lui, une jeune fille était assise, la tête poser sur le lit, ses  
cheveux noirs étaler sur les jambes d'Harry, elle dormait, Il avait déjà  
vécu cela. Ça s'était passé juste après l'attaque du Poudlard Express, lors  
de son entrée en cinquième année. Ce jour-là, c'était Cho qui était à son  
chevet.  
- Cho ? murmura-t-il.  
- Non, Harry je suis là.  
Harry tourna la tête et vit sa bien-aimée.  
- Harry tu nous a fait peur.  
- Je suis là depuis combien de temps ?  
- Deux jours.  
Eva leva la tête et un sourire illumina son visage d'enfant.  
- Dites donc, jeune fille, ne devriez-vous pas être en cours.  
- Non, nous sommes dimanche.  
- Je vais me lever.  
- Il n'en ait pas question !  
Cette voix, une voix reconnaissable entre toutes : Mrs Pomfresh.  
- Vous ne sortirez pas d'ici.  
- Je vais me gêner, lança-t-il avec un air de défi que l'infirmière  
connaissait bien.  
Il se leva, il semblait en pleine forme. Il s'habilla et sortit sous les  
yeux ébahit de Mrs Pomfresh. Lorsqu'il atteignit le hall, il pris la  
direction de la grande salle, il avait faim, très faim.  
- Ha... Harry...  
Harry ne l'entendit pas et continua son chemin.  
- Harry !  
Cette fois-ci, il se retourna et vit un homme et une femme lui foncer  
dessus. L'homme était grand, roux, plein de taches de rousseurs et la femme  
était de taille moyenne, les cheveux longs et ondulés. C'était sûrement  
elle qui avait crier. Il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre que la femme se  
jeta a son cou avec une force qui les fit tomber à Terre. Il se releva. Et  
serra dans ses bras ces deux personnes, que tout le monde a reconnu.  
- Ron ! Hermione !  
- Harry ! Alors c'est vrai ce que disent les sorciers de toute  
l'Angleterre ! Tu es vivant.  
- Oui, je suis de retour. Mais malheureusement, j'ai ramener quelqu'un  
d'autre avec moi.  
- Voldemort...  
- Oui.  
- Au fait, comment vont Paul et Maria ?  
Hermione et Ron se regardèrent, étonnés, et Harry leur expliqua qu'il était  
dans le corps de sa fille. Ils se rendirent ensemble dans la grande salle.  
Les retrouvailles durèrent jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, puis se fut l'heure  
pour Mr. Et Mrs Weasley de rentrer chez eux.  
Le lendemain, Harry s'aperçut que tout le monde le regardait et murmurait  
sur son passage, mais cette fois, ce n'était pas des regards qu'on lance à  
quelqu'un que l'on considère comme fou mais plutôt des regards admiratifs.  
Il donna son premier cours dans la matinée avec les cinquièmes années. Ces  
explications étaient claires, les élèves comprenaient rapidement.  
Harry ne donnait qu'un cours par jour, sauf le jeudi. Donc, cette après-  
midi là, il se rendit sur le chemin de traverse, il devait s'acheter un  
balai puisque l'Eclair de Feu appartenait à présent à Eva. Les gens se  
précipitaient pour lui serrer la main ou juste pour le voir de plus près.  
Il passa d'abord à la banque Gringotts où les Gobelins l'accueillirent avec  
presque autant de distinction que s'il avait été un sang royal.  
- Emmenez-moi à mon coffre !  
Le Directeur de la Banque le mena en personne. Mais il n'arrivèrent pas  
devant le bon coffre, c'était le coffre le mieux gardé de toute la banque,  
le coffre « Potter-Chang ». Harry s'approcha de la porte. Son corps  
tremblait d'émotion.  
- Ne touchez pas la porte ! cria le directeur. De nombreux sort ont été  
lancés.  
- Pouvez-vous l'ouvrir ?  
- Avez vous votre clé ?  
- Non, c'est ma fille qui à ma baguette.  
- Alors ce n'est pas possible, je suis désolé, il faudrait plusieurs jours  
pour retirer tous les sorts.  
- Il me suffirait de quelques minutes, murmura Harry pour lui-même.  
Ils repartirent vers l'autre coffre où Harry récupéra une grande bourse de  
pièces. Il quitta la banque avec une dizaine de révérences des Gobelins. Il  
parvint finalement au magasin d'accessoires de Quidditch. Il avait bien  
changer depuis la dernière fois. Il entra, s'approcha du rayons « Balais ».  
Il découvrit le balai portant son nom. Le HP2000. Lorsqu'il vit le prix, Il  
hésita un moment entre le premier du marcher, c'est-à-dire le HP2000 et le  
second du marché, le Nimbus8000. Il prit finalement un HP2000 et l'apporta  
à la caisse. Le vendeur le regarda d'un air incrédule :  
- Monsieur Harry Potter dans mon magasin et qui m'achètes un... un HP2000.  
Vous accepteriez que j'immortalise ce moment ?  
Il n'attendit pas de réponse, un peu à la manière de Colin Crivey. Harry  
vit un flash. Le vendeur l'encaissa joyeusement. Harry sortit rapidement du  
magasin, les « je suis tellement content de vous avoir rencontrer Mr  
Potter » du vendeur commençait à l'agacer singulièrement. Ayant finit ses  
courses, il pris la direction de Poudlard.  
Les semaines passaient très vites, Harry passait du temps avec les gens  
qu'il aimait, Eva, Cho avec qui il passait chaque week-end. Eva était  
vraiment très douer pour le vol, à chaque match qu'elle jouait, elle  
gagnait. De plus on n'entendait plus parler de Voldemort.  
Harry avait trouver sa place, mais un sentiment, ou devrais-je dire un  
pressentiment, grandissait en lui. Voldemort rassemblait sûrement des  
partisans, la prochaine fois il ne viendrait pas seul. Heureusement, la  
potion était presque finit et Harry retrouverait bientôt tout son pouvoir.  
Le jour J arriva et Harry se rendit dans le bureau de Rogue :  
- Bonjour Harry ! lança la voix du professeur McGonagall qui était elle  
aussi venue.  
- La potion sera prête dans quelques minutes, dit Rogue  
Le chaudron laissa échapper une épaisse fumée verte à l'odeur, agréable, de  
menthe.  
- C'est prêt, annonça Severus. Il est 19h45, nous somme le 15 du mois. Le  
quinze du mois prochain, à 19h45 précise tu récupérera tous tes pouvoirs.  
Il tendit un verre à Harry qui le bu d'une traite. Ils retournèrent ensuite  
tous trois dans la grande salle. En entrant, il découvrirent une salle  
calme, il n'y avait pas le moindre bruit. S'en était d'ailleurs inquiétant.  
- Bonjour Harry !  
Cette voix..., cette voix, Harry la connaissait, ce n'était pas celle de  
Voldemort, mais celle de Drago Malefoy.  
- Salut Drago.  
Il avait stupéfier toute la salle. Apparemment, il était devenu très  
puissant.  
- Heureux de te revoir Potter.  
- Menteur !  
Malefoy leva sa main droite, mais il ne tenait pas une baguette, c'était un  
revolver. Il tira. La balle atterrit dans l'épaule de Harry qui tourna sur  
lui-même et s'écroula au sol.  
- Je voix que contre les armes moldus, tu ne peut rien faire.  
Harry se releva avec l'aide de McGonagall et de Rogue. Drago tire une  
seconde fois, mais la balle s'arrêta a un mettre de Harry.  
- Tu disais ? dit-il ironiquement.  
Drago tira trois autres balles qui s'arrêtèrent toutes au même endroit.  
Harry avait beaucoup plus de mal a les retenir. Drago se mit à marcher  
parmi les élèves et s'arrêta derrière Eva.  
- Si je tue ta fille tu relâchera ton pouvoir et recevra mourra à ton tour.  
D'une pierre deux coup comme on dit.  
Il posa le bout du revolver dans la nuque de la fillette. Mais Harry ne  
supportait pas ça. Dans un relent d'espoir, Harry força sur les balles, la  
première partit, puis la seconde et la troisième. La première toucha Drago  
à l'épaule droite, la seconde dans la gauche et la dernière le pénétra au  
front. Il l'avait échapper belle. McGonagall déplacèrent le corps inerte  
dans une autre salle et Harry réveilla les élèves et leurs professeurs.  
Plus qu'un mois avant la fin de tous ça. 


	7. 7 Guérilla

7. Guérilla  
La rumeur du retour de Harry se répandit, se qui entraîna un plus grand  
nombre de mort, des gens que Voldemort tuait. Effectivement les gens  
redoutaient une chose encore plus que Voldemort lui-même : Harry. Les  
sorciers vers qui se présentait Voldemort refusait de le rejoindre.  
Pourquoi ? Harry, toujours Harry. Cela exaspérait le Lord au plus haut  
point. Il était tout seul, la seul personne que Jedusor avait réussit à  
rallier, à part Romain, était Drago Malefoy. Mort lui aussi. Harry, encore  
Harry. Il devait mourir. Il devait mourir avant 19h45 le 15 du mois  
prochain, sinon ce serait Tom qui mourrait. Mais vint le jour où il trouva  
le moyen de se débarrasser à jamais de Harry Potter sans le tuer et ainsi  
donc rester lui-même en vie. A partir de ce jour, tout changea. Après  
presque un mois de préparation, ils étaient prêt :  
- Nous y sommes Romain, c'est le grand jour, nous sommes le 15, ça fait  
trois semaine que nous préparons tout ça.  
***  
- Ne t'inquiète pas Eva, dit Harry, il ne reste que quelques heures et tout  
sera finit.  
Cela faisait un mois que Voldemort ou un de ses sous-fifres ne s'était  
manifesté. Et Harry se doutait qu'il complotait quelque chose pour  
aujourd'hui.  
- En revanche, aujourd'hui tu va me laisser ta baguette, enfin ma baguette.  
- Tiens, dit-elle en la lui tendant, de toute façon, je n'arrive plus à  
rien avec depuis que tu es sortit de moi.  
- Alors, lorsque tout sera finit, ta mère et toi irez en acheter une qui  
t'ira parfaitement d'accord.  
- Tu vi...  
Tu viendras ? allait-elle demander. Mais, elle se rappela de ses vieux  
rêves. De ce qu'avait dit son père à sa mère lors de la disparition de Lord  
Voldemort, il y a 12 ans. « Le Bien ne peut survivre sans le Mal ». Il  
allait mourir en même temps que Voldemort. Cette pensée eut l'effet d'une  
bombe à l'intérieur de son coeur. Elle ne put empêcher une larme de couler  
le long de sa joue. Harry s'en aperçut :  
- Un grand homme ma dit un jour qu'il serait toujours présent pour les  
personnes qui croyaient en lui. Crois-tu en moi ?  
- Oui, bien sûr.  
- Alors je serais toujours là pour toi. Tu es mon sang, tu fait partie de  
moi comme je faisait partie de toi. Tu comprends ?  
- Oui.  
Elle lui sauta au cou, et ils s'embrassèrent pendant quelques secondes qui  
lui parurent une éternité. Elle aurait voulu que le temps s'arrête, mais ce  
n'était pas possible...  
Dans la grande salle, le repas de midi était servit, et les professeurs,  
assis à leur table, était préparé à recevoir Voldemort, Harry avait fait  
part de ses soupçons à la directrice, qui en avait immédiatement informé  
les autres professeurs. En passant, dans les rangs, il lança des regards  
rassurants aux sixièmes et septièmes années qui devait aidés les  
professeurs en cas de débordement. Les élèves étaient déterminés à donner  
le maximum de leur potentiel. Depuis un mois, le programme avait été changé  
pour leur permettre d'apprendre des sorts d'une extrême puissance.  
Eva partit s'asseoir auprès de ses amis, mécontente de devoir quitter son  
père, même pour quelques minutes. Harry rejoignit la table au fond de la  
salle et s'assit calmement. Il n'en montrait rien mais son corps était en  
pleine ébullition. Il venait de retrouver sa famille, ses amis, son monde,  
après douze ans d'absence, et il devait à nouveau le quitter. Cela lui  
était insupportable. Plus les minutes avançaient, plus il voulait que rien  
ne soit arriver, pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il soit le dernier descendant  
des fondateurs.  
- Par ce que je l'ai décidé.  
Harry sursauta, d'où venait cette voix. Il regarda partout, cherchant  
quelqu'un susceptible de lui avoir parler. De plus, elle lui semblait  
familière, il l'avait déjà entendu. Il chercha un moment, il avait du  
rêver. Rêve ou non, cette voix l'avait sortit de ses tristes songes.  
Après le repas, les élèves repartirent en cours, suivit par les  
professeurs. Durant l'après-midi, il envoya plusieurs lettres à quelques  
sorciers qu'il connaissait, Lupin, Maugrey, Ron, Hermione, toute la famille  
Weasley. Avec de la chance, il arriverait avant les hostilités. Toute  
l'école était sur ses gardes, mais personne ne s'attendait à ce que cela se  
passe ainsi. A la fin des cours, à 18h, les élève furent prier de se  
diriger vers leurs salles communes, à l'exception des deux plus vieilles  
classes et Eva qui allèrent se réunir dans la grande salle. Lorsqu'il  
furent tous assis, Harry se leva :  
- Et bien, voilà, nous voici à la fin du calvaire, dans maintenant un peu  
plus d'une heure, tout redeviendra normal, et Voldemort ne sera plus de ce  
monde.  
Des cris de joie s'élevèrent de la salle. Mais Eva ne partageait pas  
l'euphorie générale, il avait omit de dire que lui aussi ne serait plus de  
ce monde.  
- Puis je m'en irais à mon tour, murmura-t-il.  
Mais personne ne l'entendit, il allait s'asseoir, mais se releva. Le  
silence se fit immédiatement :  
- J'espère que tout le monde sait ce qu'il doit faire, notre visiteur est  
là.  
La porte explosa littéralement et une ombre apparut dans le mur de  
poussière. Les élèves se mirent en mouvement, ils renversèrent les quatre  
grandes tables et les placèrent rapidement. Tous étaient à présent  
barricadés et prêt à se battre. Les professeurs en firent autant, et Harry  
se jeta d'un bond au milieu de « l'arène ». Plusieurs centaines de  
baguettes se tendirent en direction de l'ombre. Mais personne n'eut le  
temps de dire quoi que se soit. Les fenêtre de la grande salle volèrent en  
éclats, laissant le champ libre pour les dizaines de Mangemorts et de  
Détraqueurs qui entrèrent, sur le dos d'animal divers ou sur des balais.  
Rapidement, la situation se retourna, et Voldemort apparut :  
- Je suis désolé de cette entrée... fracassante, mais je préfère les duels  
aux guerres.  
Harry ignora Voldemort et se tourna vers les Détraqueurs :  
- Comment avez-vous osez vous retournez contre moi, nous avions un pacte.  
- Ils ont remplacer ton pacte par mon contrat.  
Son rire glacial retentit. Harry l'ignora une fois de plus :  
- Vous croyez vraiment qu'il peut me vaincre, s'adressant cette fois à tout  
le monde. Dans un peu plus d'une heure, je retrouverais mon pouvoir, et  
vous savez ce qu'il se passera à ce moment là. Vous regretterez alors  
d'avoir passer ce « contrat » avec le diable.  
Il se retourna alors vers Voldemort qui restait silencieux :  
- J'ai remarqué une chose chez toi Potter. Lorsque tu te sert de la Magie  
Elémentaire, tu la fait passer par tes mains. Que se passerait-il...  
Un rayon jaillit de la baguette d'un des Mangemorts, et vint toucher Harry.  
Ses mains devinrent deux cubes de glace, impossible de s'en servir.  
- ...si tu ne pouvait plus te servir de tes mains ? finit Voldemort avec un  
rire sonore.  
Le Mangemort retira sa cagoule. Romain. Il s'approcha, et se plaça de  
l'autre côté de Harry. Il ouvrit un livre et commença à prononcer des  
formules toutes plus bizarres les unes des autres.  
- Ne tente pas de retirer ce sortilège, il n'y a qu'une façon. Et elle  
n'est pas à ta porter.  
Les pieds de Harry devinrent à leur tour des cubes de glace, il ne pouvait  
plus se déplacer.  
- Dans une trentaine de minutes, je n'aurais plus besoin de mes mains. Je  
n'aurais besoin que de mes yeux, rien de plus.  
- Dommage, mais dans trente minutes, tu ne pourra plus te servir de tes  
yeux non plus. Ha ! Ha ! Ha !  
La colère montait dans le corps de Harry. Ses jambes se transformèrent  
elles aussi en glace. Harry se mit à les frapper avec ses mains, mais rien  
a faire.  
C'est alors que la situation se retourna à nouveau : des rayons fusèrent en  
pagaille à travers les fenêtres, il y avait plusieurs Patronus, pas très  
puissant malheureusement mais assez pour faire lâcher prise les  
Détraqueurs. Les autres sorts atteignirent de nombreux Mangemorts. La quasi  
totalité des élève étaient libres, les autres ne tardèrent pas à l'être à  
leur tour. Une quinzaine de sorciers entrèrent sur des balais, parmi  
lesquels, Ron, Hermione, Lupin, Maugrey, la famille Weasley au complet et  
trois autres sorciers inconnus au yeux d'Harry. Ils vinrent se cacher  
derrière les tables avec les enfants. La grande salle devint un champ de  
bataille. Romain, quant à lui, imperturbable, continuait à prononcer les  
formules. Il était protégé par Voldemort. Les septièmes années s'en  
sortaient très bien, seul quelques uns d'entre maîtrisait le sortilège de  
mort, et plusieurs Mangemorts le sentirent passer. Malgré tout cela, ses  
derniers avait l'avantage et nombreux sorcier furent endolori ou encore  
stupéfier.  
19h40 : Les élèves étaient en difficultés, lorsque McGonagall eut une idée,  
elle sortit de la salle en courant couverte par les professeurs. McGonagall  
courut (oui je sais ça paraît insensé comme ça mais c'est vrai elle courait  
lol), elle tourna à droite, à gauche, à nouveau à droite, et faillit tombé  
en s'arrêtant devant un tableau bien connu des gourmands. Elle chatouilla  
la poire et entra dans la cuisine.  
19h44 : Seul la tête de Harry pouvait encore bouger, plus pour longtemps  
d'ailleurs. Romain continuait de réciter les dernières formules, les  
Mangemorts n'étaient plus très nombreux, mais les élèves et les professeurs  
non plus.  
- C'est finit Tom, lança Harry, dans quelques secondes, tu seras mort,  
j'espère que tu le sais.  
Il se transforma, avec le peu de Magie Elémentaire qu'il avait déjà.  
Voldemort tendit sa baguette vers Cho qui se battait elle aussi :  
- Regarde le spectacle une dernière fois, ENDOLORIS !  
Cho se tordit de douleur. Harry n'était plus que haine. Un aura de  
puissance était presque palpable autour de lui. Il ne put s'empêcher  
d'hurler :  
- Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !  
L'aiguille de la grande horloge se déplaça. 19h45... 


	8. 8 Bring me to life !

8. Bring me to life !  
La bataille stoppa, les Mangemorts voulant voir si leur maître avait  
réussit, et les élèves attendant de savoir si Harry avait retrouver ses  
pouvoirs. L'attente ne fut pas longue, Harry était entièrement recouvert de  
glace.  
- Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! J'ai réussi, hurla Voldemort. Plus personne ne peut me  
résister.  
- Je... Je... Que m'arrive-t-il ?  
C'était Romain. Il tomba à genou puis à plat ventre, il venait de mourir.  
- Oups ! J'ai dû oublier de lui dire qu'il mourrait en prononçant cette  
formule, ce n'est pas une grosse perte.  
Il recommença à rire.  
- De toute façon, j'aurais été obligé de le tuer. Je ne peut me permettre  
de laisser en vie les personnes qui connaissent mes intentions.  
Une vague de murmures parmi les alliés de Voldemort, tous en savait trop.  
D'un geste de la main, Voldemort les anéantis tous, comme s'il s'était agit  
de fourmis.  
- C'est ton tour Potter ! Je vais briser la glace.  
Il n'en n'eut pas le temps, une centaine de rayons bleus vinrent le  
frapper. McGonagall ! Elle était accompagnée de tout un tas de petits elfes  
bras tendus. Voldemort se débattait, mais une sorte de main bleue le tenait  
serrer. Une voix retentit alors, elle aurait pu sembler familière à Harry  
s'il avait pu l'entendre, une voix remplie de puissance, mais cette fois,  
elle ne sortait pas de la bouche de Dumbledore, mais de celle de  
McGonagall :  
- Tom Elvis Jedusor ! Vous êtes à jamais banni de cette école, nous n'avons  
pas le pouvoir de vous tuer, mais si vous revenez, nous serons prêt à vous  
recevoir.  
- Croyez-vous me faire peur ?  
- Moi, non, mais Monsieur Potter, oui.  
- Vous ne pourrez pas le libérer, moi même je ne connaît pas le contresort.  
- Nous le trouverons, ne vous en faites pas pour cela, nous le trouverons  
La main qui tenait Voldemort se mit à tourner, de plus en plus vite.  
Jedusor en fut légèrement étourdit : c'était l'effet recherché. La main  
s'ouvrit et il disparu dans le lointain ciel.  
Tout le monde se releva, lentement, comme si un geste brusque pouvait  
réduire en miette la statue de glace au milieu de la salle. La directrice  
s'en approcha. Harry était figé dans sa rage. Cho se releva et s'en  
approcha aussi. Les larmes aux yeux, elle caressa le visage de son bien-  
aimé. Malgré la glace, il gardait une certaine chaleur.  
Dans la salle, tous se rendaient compte que le dernier espoir venait de  
s'envoler. Harry Potter n'était plus. Voldemort, lui, était présent plus  
que jamais dans l'esprit de tous. Qu'allait-il se passer à présent, le Lord  
allait revenir et tuer tous ses opposants. Il n'aurait aucun mal à ça.  
Les personnes présentes mirent un certain temps à assimiler cette  
information. Puis peu à peu, ils reprirent leurs esprit, McGonagall la  
première :  
- Mesdames et messieurs les professeurs, élèves de Poudlard, l'heure est  
grave. Afin de ne pas alarmer les autres élèves, nous allons installer  
cette... statue dans la salle du fond. Monsieur Smile ? Cédric ?  
- Oui, professeur.  
- Voudriez-vous allez chercher Miss Potter dans sa chambre.  
Cédric partit immédiatement.  
- Il faut aussi emporter les blessés dans une autre salle, l'infirmerie  
sera trop petite.  
Lorsque Cédric arriva devant la porte des premiers années, il s'arrêta et  
attendit. Après quelques secondes, une clé vola près de lui, fit le tour de  
sa tête et vint finalement se poster devant lui à hauteur de ses yeux :  
- Tu n'est pas un premier année, lança la petite voix criarde de la clé  
ailée. Que vient tu faire ici ?  
- Je vient chercher une élève.  
- Qui ?  
- Miss Eva Potter.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- La directrice McGonagall veut la voir.  
- Ok ! Tu peut entré.  
La porte s'ouvrit et Cédric se précipita à l'intérieur. C'était une pièce  
ronde, plusieurs tableau étaient accroché au mur :  
- Que fais-tu là, écuyer ?  
Cette voix venait du tableau au-dessus de la cheminée. Il représentait un  
vieux chevalier, sur ce qui semblait être un cheval.  
- Ecuyer ? lança Cédric.  
- Oui, c'est a toi que je parle, et je te prierais de cesser d'élever la  
voix ainsi, ou je t'embroche sur mon glaive.  
- Sais-tu où tu as été placé Chevalier ?  
- Oui, je suis très exactement au-dessus de la cheminé de la salle commune  
des premiers années.  
- C'est exact, et qu'arriverait-il si, malencontreusement, tu venais à  
tomber du mur et que tu te retrouvais pris dans les flammes de l'âtre ?  
Le Chevalier déglutit difficilement.  
- Si tu ne veux pas que cela t'arrive, je te conseil de rengainer ton cure-  
dent et d'aller promener ton âne ailleurs.  
Le Chevalier devint rouge de colère, mais le souvenir du feu dans la  
cheminée l'empêcha de répondre.  
- C'est impossible professeur McGonagall ! lança Rogue. Cette statue ne  
bougera pas. Et impossible aussi de la cacher avec un sortilège.  
McGonagall était déborder, entre les élèves à transporter, les Elfes qui  
demandaient l'explication qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de donner dans la  
cuisine, et cette fichue statue qui ne voulait pas bouger d'un pouce.  
- STOP ! cria-t-elle.  
Le silence se fit immédiatement.  
- Maintenant, écoutez-moi tous. Je veux que les professeurs se rendent dans  
la salle du deuxième étage, anciennement la salle métamorphose, et y feront  
un brin de ménage avant d'installer des tables en guise de lits. Les élèves  
en bonne état transporteront les blessés dans cette même salle, et les  
installeront sur lesdites tables. Exécution !  
Toute la salle se mit en mouvement comme un seul homme. McGonagall,  
satisfaite, se tourna en direction des Elfes.  
- Je vais vous expliquer.  
Lorsqu'il arriva devant l'escalier du dortoir des filles, une seconde clé  
vint lui tourner autour :  
- Tu n'est pas une fille, lança-t-elle se fichant totalement de son âge.  
Même discussion qu'avec la première clé. La clé s'écarta et le laissa  
passer. Il monta les marche, passa la tête dans la première chambre. Elle  
fut accueillit (la tête) par des gloussements et des cries scandalisées.  
Eva n'était pas là. Il passa à la seconde, même gloussements, même cries,  
même absence d'Eva. La troisième, idem. La quatrième, une de plus, mais  
toujours pas d'Eva. Dans la cinquième, même résultat. Enfin la dernière,  
elle ne pouvait être que là. Non ? Non. Aucune trace de Miss Potter.  
- Vous pouvez retourner aux cuisines à présent.  
Et voilà deux cents petits pieds qui se lancent vers la porte. Les  
professeurs revenaient justement de la pseudo-infirmerie, suivit des  
sixièmes et septièmes années encore en état.  
- Merci à vous d'être venu nous aider dit-elle à la famille Weasley et  
Hermione, Lupin et Maugrey. Vous pouvez à présent rentrer chez vous. Merci  
encore. Il est temps d'aller se coucher, lança-t-elle aux autres personnes  
présentes. Bonne nuit, moi je vais attendre Miss Potter.  
Chacun regagna sa chambre, laissant la directrice seule au milieu de la  
grande salle avec pour seul compagnie, une Cho, en larme, qui venait de  
perdre une deuxième fois l'homme qu'elle aimait.  
Cédric redescendit les marche quatre à quatre, mais où était-elle allée  
encore ? Il entendit une voix lorsqu'il traversa la salle commune :  
- Je sais où elle est.  
Il s'arrêta net et regarda le Chevalier :  
- Où ?  
- Plus gentiment.  
- Je vais perdre patience, dit Cédric en attrapant le cadre.  
- D'accord, j'avoue tout, approche !  
Cédric s'approcha.  
- Juste derrière toi, assise sur le fauteuil, elle s'est endormit sous la  
cape d'invisibilité de son père.  
- Merci.  
Cédric se retourna et s'approcha dudit fauteuil. Le bras tendu, il effleura  
la cape, l'empoigna, et finalement la tira, dévoilant Eva Potter,  
profondément endormi. Il s'approcha doucement :  
- Eva, réveille-toi !  
- ...  
- Eva, réveille-toi. J'ai... des nouvelles.  
Elle ouvrit les yeux et se redressa comme si elle était réveillée depuis  
longtemps.  
- C'est fini, mon père et Voldemort ont disparu.  
- Non, pas vraiment.  
- Comment cela, raconte-moi. Que s'est il passé ?  
- Et bien, à quelques seconde près, tous se serait passer comme tu viens de  
le dire, mais juste avant qu'il retrouve son pouvoir, ton père a reçu un  
puissant sortilèges. Il est, comme mort, mais pas définitivement. Voldemort  
a dit qu'il y avait un moyen de le récupéré, un seul moyen.  
- Voldemort est encore en vie ? !  
- Oui, mais les Elfes l'ont fichu dehors.  
- On peut descendre, je voudrait le voir ?  
- Oui, bien sûr, j'était justement venu te chercher, McGonagall veut te  
parler.  
McGonagall attendait dans la salle, d'un claquement de doigt, les corps des  
Mangemorts et des Détraqueurs disparurent. Seul un livre restait ouvert sur  
le sol froid. La directrice s'en empara. Le titre lui même était  
évocateur :  
« Ramène-moi à la vie ! »  
(Bring me to life ! en anglais)  
Elle l'ouvrit et le parcouru. Ce livre ne parlait que de magie noir. Il  
disait, comment ramener les morts à la vie, ce qu'elle croyait impossible  
jusqu'à présent, mais pour ce sortilège, il fallait contrôler la Magie  
Elémentaire Noir. L'ouvrage disait aussi comment faire pour qu'une personne  
soit comme morte, mais sans l'être. Bien sûr, on pouvait lire les  
contresorts de tous. Non, pas celui-ci. Pas « la Nuit Eternelle ». Il  
expliquait qu'il fallait lancer un premier sort, l' « immobilius », puis  
commencer a énoncer les différentes formules écrites sur trois pages.  
- Professeur McGonagall ?  
- Ha ! Vous voilà.  
Eva se rapprocha de sa mère et contempla son père. Tous les sentiments  
passèrent dans sa tête : un haine infini contre Voldemort qui lui avait  
enlevée son père et ainsi mit sa mère dans un grand état de détresse, de  
l'amour pour sa mère qui en avait grand besoin, de la tristesse pour son  
père, l'espoir de le revoir vivant. Très vite tous ces sentiments  
laissèrent la place à une détermination inébranlable. A cette instant, elle  
se jura de tout faire pour anéantir Voldemort.  
- Eva ?  
L'interpeller se retourna et s'approcha de sa directrice.  
- Je suppose que tu sais déjà ce qu'il s'est passé, dit cette dernière en  
lançant un regard de biais à Cédric.  
- Oui, professeur.  
- Alors, tout ce que je peut te dire, c'est que je suis désolée.  
- Pourquoi, vous n'y êtes pour rien.  
- Si j'était arriver quelque seconde plus tôt avec les Elfes, la fin de  
l'histoire aurait été écrite différemment.  
- Professeur ! Le seul en cause est Voldemort, vous n'y êtes pour rien.  
- Mais...  
- Vous n'y êtes pour rien !  
McGonagall aurait mit une retenue à Eva si elle avait parler ainsi dans  
d'autres circonstances, mais elle souriait. Elle avait fait venir Eva pour  
la... « consoler », mais elle paraissait plus bouleversée que la petite  
Potter. Elle ne réussit qu'à prononcer un mot :  
- Merci.  
- Chers élèves. Le ministère de la magie n'est pas au courant de ce qu'il  
s'est passé hier soir, et il se serait sûrement opposé à ce que je vais  
vous dire.  
Les élèves, qui prenait leur petit déjeuner, ne cessait de regarder la  
chose recouverte d'un drap au milieu de la pièce.  
- Un grand homme a dit, il y a 12 ans... il a dit : notre union fera notre  
force, notre division notre faiblesse. C'est à nouveau vrai aujourd'hui,  
nous sommes en pleine crise...  
Elle marqua une pose qui sembla duré des heures, puis elle lança :  
- Notre plus grand allié est hors d'état.  
Elle montra la statue de glace.  
- Il est là, cliniquement mort. Nous pouvons le ramener, mais il nous  
faudra du temps, et ce temps, nous ne l'avons pas. Cette nuit, nous  
dormirons tous ici, se sera ainsi plus simple de protéger tout le monde.  
Durant les cours, les élèves de sixième et septième années seront divisés  
en cinq groupe, qui seront répartis dans les autres classes.  
Toutes ses transformations entrèrent dans les esprits de tous. Les élèves  
ne savaient comment réagir, devaient-ils se réjouir ou au contraire se  
plaindre. La directrice repris sa place, et fini de manger.  
Les jours qui suivirent passèrent rapidement et sans embûche. Eva restait  
tous les soirs, en compagnie de sa mère, au chevet de Harry. Elle lui  
parlait comme s'il pouvait l'entendre, ce qui fut sûrement le cas. Puis un  
soir Cho eut comme une illumination, une soudaine idée :  
- Eva !  
- Oui, maman ?  
- Sais-tu comment ton père a eu son pouvoir ?  
- Non, il ne me l'a jamais montré.  
- Chacun des quatre Fondateurs possédait un Bracelet contrôlant un des  
Eléments naturels, la Terre, l'Eau, le Vent et le Feu. Seul les descendants  
directs des Fondateurs pouvaient se servir des Bracelets. Réunit, ils  
forment la Magie Elémentaire. Ton grand père James, le père d'Harry, était  
le descendant direct et unique de Gryffondor et de Poufsouffle, tandis que  
ta grand mère Lily, la mère d'Harry, descendait de Serdaigle et de  
Serpentar. Ce qui a fait de Harry le seul et unique descendant des quatre  
fondateurs de Poudlard. Mais il n'est plus l'unique descendant, tu es là à  
présent.  
- Qu... Hein ?  
- Tu es sa fille, donc par conséquent, toi aussi tu as le sang des Grands.  
Et donc toi aussi tu peut contrôler la Magie Elémentaire. Nous devons  
absolument retrouver les Bracelets.  
- Mais on ne sais même pas où ils se trouvent.  
- Si, il y en a un au fond du lac et un au dessus de Poudlard.  
- Et comment veux-tu que je les retrouve ?  
- Si tu veux revoir ton père vivant, c'est la seule idée que nous ayons  
pour l'instant.  
McGonagall, quant à elle, tentait de déchiffrer l'énigme qui donnait le  
contresort pour sauver Harry :  
35 1892 194735, 7839 5295 953871912152.  
Mais impossible d'y comprendre quoi que ce soit. Cette série de chiffres  
était sûrement logique, mais incompréhensible pour la directrice de  
Poudlard. Elle l'enverrai dès le lendemain à Hermione qui serait plus  
capable de trouver la solution que n'importe qui.  
Toc ! Toc !  
- Oui !  
- Professeur Rogue.  
- Qu'y a-t-il pour votre service Madame Potter.  
- Auriez-vous une Branchiflore ? C'est très important.  
- Attendez ici je vais voir.  
Après quelques minutes :  
- Tenez, vous avez de la chance c'était ma dernière. Merci beaucoup.  
Sur ce elle sortit. Elle se dirigea vers le lac où Eva l'attendait assise,  
perdu dans ses songes, les yeux plongés dans le lac.  
- Voilà Eva, ceci est une Branchiflore, si tu la mange, tu pourra respirer  
sous l'eau. Il te faut descendre au fond du lac et trouver le peuple des  
sirènes. Ils habite le lac depuis des millénaires, ils doivent bien savoir  
où se trouve se fichu Bracelet.  
Eva s'approcha de l'eau.  
Attend, si tu n'as pas trouver les sirène dans une demi heure, remonte !  
L'effet de la Branchiflore ne dure qu'une heure. Bonne chance.  
Eva avança jusqu'à ne plus avoir pied. Elle nageait à la surface. Elle  
avala le fruit gluant. Une sensation d'étouffement la submergea. Elle  
suffoqua un instant, puis, comprenant se qui se passait, elle plongea et  
disparu du champ de vision de sa mère. 


	9. 9 Vernon

9. Vernon  
35 1692 194735, 7639 5295 953651912152.  
Pouvez vous traduire cette phrase Mrs Weasley ?  
McGonagall  
Voilà ce qu'Hermione avait lu dans la lettre en provenance de Poudlard.  
Elle se demanda d'abord que signifiait cette lettre, puis, elle renonça à  
comprendre et commença déchiffrer cette suite de chiffre qu'elle  
considérait comme quelque chose de logique. Encore fallait-il trouver la  
logique en elle-même.  
A Poudlard, Eva se reposait à l'infirmerie. Elle avait manqué de se noyer  
dans le lac. Elle avait réussit à trouver le peuple des sirènes en à peu  
près 45 minutes. Mais ils avaient refusé de lui donner le Bracelets en leur  
possession :  
- Nous ne pouvons le donné qu'à la personne qui viendra nous voir, avec  
comme seul aide, ses propres pouvoirs.  
Eva n'avait pas comprit sur le moment et avait décidé de remonter pour  
réfléchir avec sa mère sur la signification de cette phrase. Mais le temps  
lui avait manqué et elle avait ramener sur le bord, inconsciente, par  
Cédric, appelé à la rescousse par sa mère.  
Durant toute la nuit elle avait réfléchit. « Avec comme seul aide, ses  
propres pouvoirs ». Et soudain, elle compris la simplicité de la chose.  
Cho entra alors dans l'infirmerie en compagnie de Hermione. Eva leur  
expliqua enfin ce qu'il s'était passé, ainsi que sont inquiétude. Elle ne  
pouvait rejoindre le fond du lac sans branchiflore. Elle ne pourrait donc  
pas récupéré le Bracelet d'eau. Hermione se tourna vers Cho :  
- Harry avait déjà le Bracelet de Terre lorsqu'il est partit au fond du  
lac. C'est comme ça qu'il a récupéré celui d'Eau.  
- Mais personne à part lui ne sait il l'avait trouver.  
- Si ! moi je sais, il est dans la Chambre des Secrets.  
- Mais je ne peut pas entrer dans la Chambre, intervint Eva, je ne parle  
pas Fourchelang.  
- Tu en es sûr ?  
La conversation fut interrompu par l'arrivé d'un hibou. Un hibou  
ministériel. Il se posa sur les genou de Cho.  
Un petit message racontait la provenance de la lettre :  
Cette lettre a été reçu par le premier ministre, qui l'a aussitôt transmit  
au ministre de la Magie, qui me l'a envoyer. Je vous la fait parvenir à mon  
tour, allez donc voir sur place.  
McGonagall  
Cho pris l'enveloppe... timbrée ! Elle ouvrit et lu. L'écriture montrait  
que la personne qui avait écrit, ne contrôlait plus ses nerfs.  
Monsieur le Premier Ministre,  
Je souhaite me plaindre d'un événement étrange qui s'est produit dans ma  
propriété. Hier, aux alentours de 19h45, ma femme et mon fils se sont  
transformés en deux gros glaçons. Ils sont debout au milieu du salon. Rien  
à faire, même la chaleur ne fait pas fondre ces statue de glace. Envoyez-  
moi quelqu'un pour réglé cela, où les gens vont s'inquiéter de leur  
disparition. Et le monde magique sera révélé.  
Vernon Dursley  
Cho n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Voldemort serait-il allez jeter aux Dursley  
le même sort qu'à Harry ? Non, c'était impossible, il en serait mort. De  
plus, ça s'était passé au même moment que Harry lui même.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
Elle fit passer la lettre à Hermione qui la lu à voix haute.  
- Tu va allez voir ? demanda-t-elle en fin de lecture.  
- Bien sûr ! Il faut lui expliquer.  
Un silence.  
- Bon moi je doit allez traduire cette phrase, lança Hermione.  
- Et moi je vais allez voir Dursley, ajouta Cho.  
- Et moi je fait quoi ?  
- Toi tu te repose, et ensuite tu retourne en cours.  
Dès que les deux adultes furent partit, Eva se leva d'un bond :  
- Je n'ai pas le temps de me reposer, je doit sauver papa. Je l'ai  
retrouvé, ce n'est pas pour le perdre à nouveau.  
Elle s'habilla et sortit de l'infirmerie. Elle s'enfonça dans le dédale des  
couloir, elle se fichait des cours, elle se dirigeait vers les toilettes  
des filles. Comme à son habitude, Mimi Geignard pleurait, sans faire  
attention à l'entrée d'Eva. Cette dernière s'approcha des robinets, son  
père lui avait raconté tout ça dans ses rêves. Elle arriva devant le  
robinet où était graver le petit serpent. Son père se concentrait, il  
imaginait que le serpent était vivant, et il lui parlait. Eva en fit de  
même mais rien ne se passa :  
- Ouvre-toi !  
Rien.  
- Ouvre-toi !  
Rien.  
Elle se redressa. Elle n'y arrivait pas.  
- Tu peut sauver ton père, oublie ta tristesse. Crois en toi comme tu  
aurait cru en ton père.  
- Qui est là ? Montrez-vous.  
Personne. Il s'agissait sûrement de sa conscience.  
- Non ! Je ne suis pas ta conscience.  
- Mais qui êtes-vous ?  
Aucune réponse.  
- D'accord je vais essayer votre méthode.  
Elle se rapprocha du robinet. Son père était un champion de Quidditch.  
- Ouvre-toi !  
C'était le sorcier le plus puissant de cette planète  
- Ouvre-toi !  
Et c'était son père.  
- Ouvre-toi ! siffla-t-elle.  
Et le mécanisme s'activa. Les lavabos s'écartèrent, laissant apparaître  
l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets. Eva n'attendit pas l'ouverture complète  
et sauta directement dans le trou.  
De son côté, Hermione ne s'en sortait pas aussi bien que l'on pouvait  
l'espérer.  
- Si on remplace chaque chiffre par son correspondant dans l'alphabet, ça  
donne... « Ce ahib aidgce, ghci ebie iechg aiabaeb ». Non ce n'est pas ça.  
Et si chaque série représentait une lettre... « Itu Mqsh ». Non plus.  
Attend voir... Il n'y a que neuf chiffre pour les 26 lettres de l'alphabet.  
Cela voudrait dire qu'à chaque chiffre correspondent plusieurs lettres. Le  
1 représenterait la 1ère, la 10ème et la 19ème lettres : soit le A, le J et  
le S. Pareil avec les huit autres chiffres. Ça donne des centaine de  
possibilité tout ça.  
Toc ! Toc !  
- Qui est là, grogna une voix derrière la porte.  
- Je viens de la part du ministère de la ...  
La porte s'ouvrit :  
- Taisez-vous je ne veut pas que ce problème s'ébruite.  
Il la fit entrer.  
- Et d'abord, vous êtes qui ?  
- Je m'appelle Cho Potter, monsieur.  
- Potter ?  
- Oui.  
- Je croyait qu'il était mort à quinze ans celui-là.  
Cho fut surprise par le manque de tact de l'homme sans cou.  
- Il l'a été. Juste après ça mort, j'ai demander à l'épouser à titre  
posthume, afin que notre fille porte son nom. Mais on me l'a refuser, ils  
ont juste accepté que je porte le nom Potter mais pas que je l'épouse.  
Vernon Dursley, la regarda effaré :  
- Votre fille ?  
Cho partit alors dans un long monologue où elle expliqua, la fin de la  
cinquième année de Harry, sa mort, sa fille. Le fait qu'il soit revenu  
depuis peu. Et l'épisode de la semaine précédente. Dursley la regardait de  
plus en plus horrifier, mais il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi sa  
famille était de glace.  
- Je pense que le sort qui a été jeter sur Harry, s'attaque au sang, et  
donc, toute personne ayant ne serait qu'une goutte de sang en commun avec  
Harry se retrouve glacer aussi. Madame Dursley avait le même sang que  
Madame Potter et donc le même que Harry, Idem pour... Dudley c'est ça ?  
- Et vous pouvez arranger ça ?  
- Nous y travaillons. Mais le sort qui a été jeté est très puissant.  
- Que devons nous faire alors ?  
- Il faut que vous veniez avec moi à Poudlard, ainsi que les glaçons.  
- Il n'en ai pas question ! Je refuse d'aller dans cette école de dingue.  
- Alors les voisins vont commencer à vous trouver bizarre.  
Dans le mille.  
- D'accord. Et comme y va-t-on dans votre école.  
- Avec ceci, ce sont des Portoloins.  
Elle vida une petite bourse dans les main de Dursley et il disparut. Elle  
s'approcha des statues. Elle utilisa un sort pour découper le sol sous  
leurs pieds. Ainsi elle pourrait les déplacer. Un contact avec la glace, un  
autre avec le Portoloin et ils disparurent à leur tour.  
Eva atterri dans une salle pleine d'ossements. Elle se releva. Elle se  
trouvait dans la tuyauterie du château. Elle s'enfonça dans les catacombes.  
Après quelques minutes, elle arriva à une sorte de sasse. Elle se concentra  
à nouveau et siffla :  
- Ouvre-toi !  
Les serpents de métal s'éveillèrent et le sasse s'ouvrit. De l'autre côté,  
elle découvrit une grande salle, peut-être plus grande que la salle à  
manger de Poudlard. Au fond, il y avait une statue, elle représentait un  
homme avec une barbe et de long cheveux. Elle s'avança prudemment. Voyant  
qu'il n'y avait aucun danger, elle se mit à chercher le Bracelet.  
  
Cho arriva à côté de Vernon, ils étaient dans la salle de Métamorphose.  
Elle fut accueillit par la Directrice :  
- Merci Mrs Potter, nous allons nous occuper d'eux, vous ferriez bien  
d'aller à l'infirmerie.  
Cho se demanda pour quoi faire, Eva en était sûrement sortit. Elle se mit  
donc en route, et à son grand étonnement, Eva n'était pas encore sortit de  
l'infirmerie. Enfin, si, elle en était sortit, lui expliqua l'infirmière,  
mais elle était revenu une demi heure plus tard, montant à travers la  
pierre du sol et s'allongeant tranquillement sur son lit.  
C'est formidable.  
Vous trouvez cela formidable que votre fille ai traversé le sol pour venir  
s'allonger par je ne sais quel magie dans cette infirmerie.  
Je suis heureuse parce que cela veut dire qu'elle a trouver le Bracelet de  
Terre, et que nous avons enfin une chance de ramener Harry et donc de  
vaincre Voldemort, vous trouvez peut-être que cela n'est pas réjouissant ?  
L'infirmière ce renfrogna et retourna dans son bureau. Cho pris une chaise  
et s'installa aux côtés de sa fille. Cette dernière se réveilla quelques  
minutes plus tard.  
- Maman, je l'ai trouvé, je l'ai trouvé !  
- Je sais Eva.  
- C'était comme si c'était Papa qui me guidait et qui me disait où le  
trouver.  
- Cela ne m'étonnerais pas.  
- Vite !  
Elle se leva d'un bond.  
- Il faut que j'aille dans le lac.  
- Repose toi un peu avant, lança Cho pendant qu'Eva sortait de la pièce.  
Cho fut émut de voir Eva faire tout son possible pour ramener son père  
rapidement. Elle la regarda traverser le parc en courant, sauter dans l'eau  
et faire apparaître un globe de Terre autour d'elle.  
Les deux nouvelles statues de glaces furent installées dans la salle  
avoisinant la grande salle. Dursley voyait les élèves dans les couloirs,  
ils étaient tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal au niveau de l'apparence, sauf  
peut être les capes. Mais Vernon savait bien qu'ils n'étaient pas du tout  
normale, loin de là. Il s'assit à une table et réfléchit pendant...  
longtemps. Il réfléchit à la raison qui le poussait à haïr les... sorciers.  
C'est alors qu'une jeune fille vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.  
- Bonjour oncle Vernon !  
- Qui es-tu pour m'appeler oncle, je n'ai pas de nièce.  
- Mais vous avez un neveu qui es mon père.  
- Alors tu es la fille de la chose qui me sert de neveu.  
- Ne manquer pas de respect à mon père s'il vous plaît.  
Dursley avait l'habitude de prendre ses menaces aux sérieux, mais cela  
faisait longtemps.  
- D'ailleurs, si tu es la fille de l'autre, pourquoi n'es-tu pas  
transformer en glace. Mon fils et ma femme le sont eux. Ta... mère m'as dit  
que cela est dû au fait qu'il ont du sang en commun avec ton abruti de  
père.  
- Je vous ai dit de ne pas manqué de respect à mon père.  
- Pourquoi devrais-je avoir du respect pour cette avorton, il n'a jamais  
rien fait pour moi que je sache.  
- Il vous a sauver la vie deux fois à vous et votre famille, lança Eva  
entre ses dents, et il es sur le point de recommencer.  
- Que veux-tu dire par « sauver la vie » ?  
Eva lui raconta. Quoi ? La vérité. Il y a environ 25 ans, Voldemort était  
au sommet de sa puissance, qu'il s'attaquait autant aux moldus qu'aux  
sorciers. Et que dans la nuit d'halloween de cette année là, il a tué les  
parents de Harry et il a tenté de tuer Harry lui-même.  
- Comment ça, « tenté ».  
- Grâce à la Magie Elémentaire, Papa a contré le sortilège de mort et l'a  
renvoyé à Voldemort. Ce qui a réduit ce dernier à un état de pure esprit ou  
quelque chose du genre.  
- Pourquoi n'est-il pas mort ? Et puis c'est quoi cette Magie Elémentaire ?  
S'en suivit un monologue sur ce qui s'était passé durant la cinquième année  
de Harry. Eva expliqua ensuite que Voldemort n'était pas mort car Harry  
n'avait qu'un an et qu'il n'était pas encore assez puissant. Elle raconta  
ensuite la fin de la cinquième année. Et le retour de Voldemort, il y a  
quelques mois.  
- Il n'est toujours pas mort ?  
- Non. Vous savez, le Bien ne peut survivre sans le Mal.  
- Quel est le rapport ?  
- Et bien. Mon père incarne le « Bien Suprême », et Voldemort, le « Mal  
Suprême ». Si l'un des deux meurt, l'autre aussi, mais si l'un des deux  
survit, l'autre survit aussi. Juste après avoir tué Voldemort, Harry a  
voulu laisser un souvenir à ma mère, et comme par magie je suis née. Je  
suis fait à partir de mon père lui-même. Nous avons cohabité dans ce corps  
pendant 11 ans. Il a réussit à en sortir. Peut de temps après, Voldemort a  
réapparut. D'ailleurs, le sortilège... c'est sûrement pour ça que je ne  
suis pas affectée.  
- Pour ça quoi ?  
- Justement parce que je suis issu de la chair même de mon père. C'est un  
peu comme si j'était Harry Potter. Le sortilège m'a évité parce qu'il avait  
déjà pris Harry, et on ne peut pas prendre deux fois la même personne.  
- C'est juste... Alors il va revenir et débarrasser cette planète de ce  
Voldemort.  
- Pour le moment il est glacé. Beaucoup de gens cherche une solution pour  
le sortir de là. Quant à moi, je cherche les Bracelets des Eléments. J'en  
ai déjà deux depuis ce matin et je pense savoir où trouver le troisième.  
Lorsque j'aurait les quatre, j'aurait assez de puissance pour libéré mon  
père, enfin j'espère.  
- Tu en a deux et... ça fait quoi ces Bracelets ?  
Une boule de boue atterrit en douceur sur la table devant l'oncle et se  
métamorphosa en plusieurs objets, personnages et autre. L'oncle regarda la  
jeune fille, il sursauta à la vue de ses yeux d'un vert émeraude. Mais ce  
n'était pas des yeux comme on en voie tous les jours, on aurait pu croire  
que quelqu'un avait ôté les yeux de la fillette et qu'il avait mit à la  
place deux boules entièrement vertes de la même taille.  
Il se produit alors une chose bizarre, un tableau, que Vernon avait  
remarqué en entrant dans la pièce, représentant Harry, explosa  
littéralement. Plusieurs professeurs furent propulsés dans les airs.  
Et Voldemort entra... 


	10. 10 You are not alone

10. You are not alone  
Et Voldemort entra...  
- Vous m'attendiez peut-être ? Vous m'avez promis des représailles si je  
revenais et je suis là.  
- Comment allez-vous Tom lança McGonagall avec le calme de Dumbledore.  
- Je vois que votre prédécesseur vous a transmit sont impolitesse.  
- C'est vous qui êtes impoli de vous invité à un repas auquel vous n'êtes  
pas convié Tom.  
Jusque là, rien avait bougé, Voldemort était suspendu dans les airs juste  
devant l'ouverture béante qu'il avait creusé dans le tableau d'Harry. Eva  
était resté sous le coup de la surprise, Vernon était pétrifier de peur à  
la vue de ce personnage que sa nièce avait tant décrit, les élèves étaient  
préparer à cette éventualité, mais ils n'avaient pas encore réagit, les  
professeurs à terre ne s'étaient pas encore levés, attendant la suite des  
événements, et les autres avaient leurs mains crispées sur les baguettes  
prêt à « dégainé » à tout moment.  
Mais tout changea en ce moment précis. Voldemort ne supporta pas cette  
seconde évocation à ce nom qu'il haïssait de toute son être. Il tendit le  
bras.  
S'en suivit une réaction en chaîne, Eva sauta de sa chaise et s'envola au  
milieu de la pièce en lançant le maximum de protections dont elle était  
capable à toutes les personnes présentent, les élèves en profite pour  
exécuté ce qu'on leur avait enseigné, il se levèrent comme un seul homme,  
les tables volèrent à travers la pièce. Les professeur se jetèrent à leur  
tours dans les événements lançant différents sorts de puissances diverses,  
et une voix s'éleva dans la salle :  
- Eva ! Non ! Reviens ma petite, tu n'est pas assez forte ! Reviens !  
« Ma petite », ces mots résonnèrent dans l'esprit d'Eva encore longtemps  
après que le sort de mort ne l'ai percuté. Elle s'était effondré juste à  
côté de la statue de son père, elle le regarda se troubler. La bataille  
s'intensifiait dans la grande salle. Elle s'était interposé entre le sort  
et cette même statue qui commençait à disparaître.  
- Ne perd pas courage. N'oublie pas ce que cette homme a fait, il doit être  
punit pour ces actes. Tant qu'il y a de la vie, il y a de l'espoir, et la  
vie tu la toujours en toi. Ai courage. Il faut permettre à ton père de  
survivre !  
Dans la salle, Vernon Dursley se tenait aux côtés de sa nièce. Le bras sous  
sa tête.  
- Eva ! Eva ! Réveille-toi je t'en prie.  
Il fut attraper par un jeune qui le traîna jusqu'à la table la plus proche  
pour s'y cacher :  
- Laissez-la, vous ne pouvez plus rien pour elle, dit Cédric. Je suis  
désolé.  
Eva était retombé sur le sol, le visage tourné vers l'oncle. Ce dernier la  
regardait. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Il ne voulait pas la  
voir partir. Cette petite lui avait ouvert les yeux sur ce monde qui  
n'avait rien de monstrueux. Bien sûr, comme partout, il y avait des gens  
méchant, qui tuait. Mais que pouvait-il faire. Il regardait les autres, ils  
avaient tous des baguettes, mais personne n'arrivait à toucher cette  
affreux bonhomme. Il réfléchit un instant, attrapa un couteau et le lança  
de tout ses forces. La lame se planta dans l'avant bras droit du méchant  
bonhomme. Ce dernier émit un cri effroyable. Il chercha du regarde qui  
avait fait cela. Et il le trouva. Ce vieil homme sans cou. Il tendit son  
bras dans sa direction.  
**  
Eva était plongé dans les ténèbres à présent. Elle ne savait qu'une seule  
chose, elle venait de mourir. Etait-ce cela le paradis, était-elle condamné  
à rester dans le néant pour l'éternité ?  
- Non je ne crois pas.  
- Qui êtes-vous ?  
Après un silence qui dura... un certain temps. Elle repris :  
- Répondez s'il vous plaît.  
- La question est plutôt : Qui es-tu ? Tu es la fille du plus grand sorcier  
de ton monde...  
Il s'arrêta juste le temps qu'il fallait à Eva pour comprendre ce qu'il  
venait de dire.  
- Tu es capable de bien des choses. Ton père en était capable lui aussi. Tu  
n'arrivera sûrement jamais à son niveau de puissance, mais tu peut l'aider  
à le retrouver lui même. Tu n'es pas seule. Prend les chose en mains !  
**  
La scène redevint net et clair. Le décor réapparut, les tables, les élèves  
derrières, les professeurs avec les élèves et Harry Potter figer à côté  
d'elle. Voldemort était venu pour briser la glace, s'il faisait cela, son  
père serait briser en mille morceau. Et il serait impossible de le ramener.  
Le sorcier reçu un couteau dans le bras. Eva chercha la provenance. C'était  
l'oncle Vernon. Il venait d'entrer dans la bataille des sorciers, Eva avait  
réussit à changer les penser du vieillard sans cou. Tom tendit le bras dans  
sa direction. Il allait le tuer. Eva ne pouvait le laisser faire. Elle  
ferma les yeux se concentra très fort. Après une seconde, elle sentit un  
choc sur le bouclier qu'elle avait créé. Elle patienta un instant puis elle  
ouvrit les yeux pour les plonger dans ceux de Vernon Dursley, son grand  
oncle. Il allait bien. Elle réfléchit un instant, tout le monde dans la  
pièce la croyait morte. C'était une occasion unique de s'éclipser pour  
continuer sa recherche des Bracelets. Elle fit un petit signe à l'oncle et  
s'enfonça dans le sol. Elle se déplaçait dans la pierre sol à une vitesse  
incroyable. Montant vers les cieux par les murs. Elle traversa le toit et  
se retrouva sur la plus haute tour de Poudlard. Elle scruta le ciel en  
quête d'indice mais il n'y avait rien. Elle devrait fouiller le ciel de  
fond en comble le plus rapidement possible. Il lui fallait un balai. Le  
temps d'y pensé qu'une gerbe de Terre empruntait un balai du stade et le  
lançait en haut de la tours. Eva l'attrapa au vol et l'enfourcha  
immédiatement.  
Dans la salle, la bataille était rude. Voldemort n'avait rien reçu à part  
le couteau. Voyant la scène beaucoup d'autres élèves avait tenté d'en  
envoyer mais Jedusor était sur ses gardes à présent et il les renvoyait se  
figer dans les tables. Rien ne semblait capable de l'atteindre.  
- Je commence à m'ennuyer Directrice McGonagall. Où sont donc vos  
Lilliputiens. Enfin je veut dire vos Elfes.  
- J'attendais justement que vous le demandiez.  
A ces mots, des centaines d'Elfes apparurent là où se trouvaient  
précédemment les tables. Immédiatement, la grande main se referma sur  
Jedusor. La bataille se stoppa net.  
Après quelques seconde ou tous attendait une réaction de l'autre, se fut  
Voldemort qui ouvrit la bouche pour laisser échapper un rire puissant.  
- Me croyez-vous si bête. Ha ! Ha ! Ha !  
Il commença à s'éclaircir. jusqu'à devenir blanc de la tête au pied. La  
lumière qui se dégageait de cette homme était aveuglante. McGonagall eu un  
déclic :  
- Sortez tous ! Vite ! Tout le monde dehors dépêchez-vous !  
Les élèves comme les professeurs se précipitèrent dans le couloir. La  
directrice jeta un dernier regard dans la salle avant de refermer la porte.  
- Potter !  
Elle retourna en courant dans la salle.  
- Puro Muro ! lança-t-elle.  
Trop tard. Il y eu une explosion. Il y eu une onde de feu. Il y eu la mort  
en face.  
Et il y eu Eva... 


	11. 11 Harry Potter

11. Harry Potter  
Le silence est une chose magnifique vous ne trouvez pas ? Il suffit de le  
nommer pour qu'il cesse d'exister. Il y a plusieurs genre de silence : les  
silences gênés, les silences courts en fin de phrase, les silences qui  
durent... qui durent... et il y a le plus terrifiant des silences. Avez-  
vous déjà assister à une explosion ? Le silence qui suis l'explosion ne  
présage qu'une seule chose : la Mort. C'est ce silence là qui régnait dans  
la grande salle. Est-ce que tout le monde était mort dans la pièce ?  
C'est dans le silence que la fumé se dissipa pour laisser apparaître ce  
champ de bataille. La plupart des présents étaient simplement étourdis et  
ce, grâce à Eva qui était arrivée un centième de seconde avant l'explosion.  
Elle avait protégé son père, ainsi que la directrice de Poudlard. Cette  
dernière avait risqué sa vie pour sauver Harry. De nombreux Elfes avaient  
reçu eux aussi une protection mais Eva n'avait pas été assez puissante pour  
tous les protéger et des cadavres d'Elfes jonchaient le sol (ndla : désolé  
pour les défenseur de droit des Elfes mais c'était nécessaire).  
Les petits êtres restant tentaient de maintenir la main qui tenait  
Voldemort en respect, mais amputé de quelques effectifs, le sort perdit de  
son intensité et finit par disparaître. Mais ces petites choses  
n'abonneraient jamais la partie.  
Les élèves et leurs professeurs firent leur retour. Les flammes ayant  
anéantit les tables, il furent dans l'obligation de se caché derrière les  
piliers de maintient du plafond le long des murs. D'autres restèrent hors  
de la pièce, lançant des sorts à tour de bras. Mais rien ne Le touchait, Il  
semblait invincible.  
Pourtant une aura de puissance se faisait ressentir dans la pièce, et elle  
n'émanait pas de Jedusor, mais de Eva... Le visage de cette dernière  
reflétait une haine infini envers cet homme pale. Elle s'éleva dans les  
airs. Cela la mena au niveau de Voldemort.  
La scène se déroulait devant les yeux de Vernon Dursley, il regardait cette  
jeune fille, elle ressemblait étrangement à sa petite-nièce, mais elle  
n'était plus la fillette gentille qui rigole dans les couloirs entre les  
cours. Non, à présent, elle était Eva Potter digne descendante de Harry  
Potter. Héritière de la Magie Elémentaire. Vernon comprenait tout à  
présent. Il comprenait la motivation de ces gens, Eva, Harry, et tous les  
autres, élèves et professeurs, il comprenait pourquoi ils se battaient  
contre cette être immonde. Ils le faisaient pour rendre la vie plus belle  
aux générations à venir. Il le faisait pour eux-mêmes vivre mieux.  
Il vit Eva tendre le bras en direction de l'homme qu'il fallait éliminer  
pour rendre le monde meilleur. Ce dernier était en permanence assaillit par  
des centaines de rayons, bleus, rouges, verts. Il les ignorait totalement,  
c'était comme s'il ne les voyait pas. Vernon aurait été impressionné s'il  
n'était pas autant dégoûté par cet homme.  
Eva ne parvenait pas à contrôler sa haine, elle semblait infinie. « Voilà  
l'homme qui à gâcher la vie de ma famille pendant des années » se dit-elle.  
Mais elle savait aussi qu'elle ne pourrait que peut contre lui, tant  
qu'elle ne possédait pas le quatrième Bracelet, celui de Feu. Mais cela ne  
l'empêcha pas de se battre malgré tout. Elle leva le bras en direction du  
Mage Noir qui en fit autant. Elle concentra toute sa puissance, toute sa  
haine. En une fraction de seconde, sa baguette sortit de sa poche et se  
plaça dans sa main. L'extrémité se mit à briller d'une lueur blanche :  
- Expeliarmus !  
Voldemort ne sentit même pas le sort qui fut stopper par le bouclier. Et il  
riposta par le même sort, histoire de s'amuser un peu. Eva fut projeter  
dans le couloir. Elle se releva et repartit à l'assaut. Mais rien n'y  
faisait, elle ne parvenait pas à le toucher. Lui, en revanche, l'envoyait  
valser à chaque fois. Les élèves et leurs professeurs s'était arrêter pour  
regarder. Cela ressemblait à un match de Tennis (c'est un sport moldu),  
chacun renvoyait la balle à l'autre. Mais Eva perdait à chaque échange.  
Soudain, son esprit s'illumina, elle avait une idée. Tout en continuant de  
se battre, elle se concentra pour faire apparaître des mots devant tous les  
gens présents. « Tenez-vous prêt à lancer le plus puissant de vos  
Expeliarmus, c'est le moment ou jamais. 1. 2. »  
Vernon avait lu lui aussi le message, que pouvait-il faire pour aider. Un  
diversion ! Il attrapa un des couteaux carbonisés et le lança en direction  
du Mage. Ce dernier s'en aperçut et pour arrêter la lame, il relâcha son  
attention de Eva durant une fraction de seconde à peine...  
« 3. »  
Environs deux cents baguette se tendirent et un mot simple raisonna :  
- Expeliarmus !  
On aurait pu croire qu'un feu d'artifice moldu avait lieu dans la grande  
salle. Les centaines de sorts lancés par les élèves, les professeurs et  
même par les Elfes qui voulait venger leurs compagnons, se heurtèrent au  
bouclier, aucune surprise pour Eva. Son plan marchait à merveille, grâce à  
tous ces sorts, le bouclier baissa d'intensité durant une micro seconde,  
juste assez de temps pour permettre au sort d'Eva de le traverser.  
Voldemort n'avait pas pu réagir et renforcer son bouclier. Il vola à  
travers la salle, passa dans le trou qui lui avait permit d'entrer et alla  
s'écraser dans la Terre devant le saule cogneur.  
Mécontent d'avoir été dérangé, l'arbre battait la sol pour écraser le  
moustique qui l'avait réveillé. Rapidement, Voldemort s'en éloigna. Il jeta  
un regard dans la brèche du mur. Il avait été touché par la petite alors  
qu'elle n'avait même pas le dernier Bracelet. Elle était rusée et il  
comptait bien se débarrasser d'elle au plus vite. Il se releva empli d'une  
rage qu'il ne connaissais que pour Potter Senior. Il s'éleva dans les airs  
plus puissant que jamais, et se dirigea vers le trou, à l'intérieur on  
sautait de joie par endroit, et on se préparait à reprendre la bataille  
pour les autres.  
Eva s'attendait à une vengeance surpuissante du Mage Noir et elle la vit  
arriver. Une voix lointaine se fit entendre : « Avada Kedavra ! ». Le  
moment décisif était arrivé. Un rayon passa à travers le trou. Eva se  
sentait mal, mais elle consolida son bouclier. C'est incroyable les  
question qui peuvent passer dans un esprit au moment de la mort :  
« Pourrais-je revoir mon père vivant ? », « Avec qui me marierai-je ? »,  
« Que vont-il nous demander dans les B.U.S.E.s ? ». Puis voilà qu'on voit  
l'image de la mort elle-même, en la personne de Lord Voldemort. Et on  
s'aperçoit que toute notre vie défile devant nos yeux, beaucoup ne croit  
pas en ce dernier point, pourtant tous les meilleurs moments de la vie  
d'Eva passèrent devant ses yeux. Le jour de sa rencontre avec Romain,  
toutes les victoires au Quidditch, et le soir où Hagrid est venu la  
chercher sur le rocher pour lui annoncer qu'elle était une sorcière... Mais  
que fait-il ici celui-là, ce n'est pas un de ses souvenirs... sûrement un  
reste du passage de son père dans son corps. Elle rouvrit les yeux juste à  
temps pour voir le sort traverser son bouclier comme s'il n'existait pas et  
venir pénétrer sa chair. Après, le vide pendant quelques secondes, puis un  
choc dans le dos et plus rien. Le néant.  
La bataille dans la grande salle reprit de plus belle, il fallait empêcher  
Voldemort de s'occuper de Harry Potter, il fallait laisser assez de temps à  
Hermione Weasley pour trouver le contre sort qui ferait sortir le héros de  
sa statue de glace. Pendant plus de vingt minutes les sorts partait en tout  
sens, nombreux était les blessés et les morts, mais tous continuait à se  
battre. C'est cette force de caractère que Vernon Dursley contemplait avec  
jalousie, il ne serait pas capable de donner sa vie pour personne d'autre  
que pour lui-même.  
- Vous l'avez pourtant déjà fait Dursley !  
- Qui êtes-vous ? bégaya-t-il.  
- Pourquoi vous sentez-vous tous obligé de me demandé qui je suis ? Vous  
n'avez pas besoin de le savoir. Je suis juste là pour vous rappeler que  
vous avez déjà essayé de sauver quelqu'un en risquant votre vie...  
- Stop !  
Hermione se tenait sur le pas de la porte. Voldemort l'observa la jaugea,  
comme toute la salle d'ailleurs... Avait-elle trouvé le contre-sort ?  
- Miss-Sang-de-Bourbe en personne !  
- Je retiendrait ma langue de vipère à votre place !  
Elle sortit sa baguette et pointa Harry.  
- Vous croyez avoir trouvé le sort qui sortira Potter de sa prison de  
glace ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha !  
- Oui, je pense.  
- Vous rêvez !  
- Fantômas ! murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.  
(ndla : je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de nommé se sort ainsi, j'en  
profite pour vous donnez la réponse de l'énigme qui ne sera jamais citée  
dans mon texte : « Un sort simple, pour être inconsistant ». Voilà.)  
Un sort transparent vint toucher la statue. Rien, il n'y eu aucune  
réaction. Seulement un rire puissant de la part de Voldemort. Hermione,  
devant cette défaite courut se réfugier derrière un pilier, aux côtés de la  
directrice. Voldemort, quant à lui, avança dans les airs, il arriva devant  
Vernon Dursley :  
- J'espère que vous êtes content, grâce à vous, j'ai été touché, et  
toujours par votre faute, Potter Junior est morte.  
Vernon se tenait devant ce monstre, il n'y avait aucune peur dans son  
regard, juste de la tristesse et de la pitié.  
- Et vous allez à votre tour mourir !  
Il pris le peu de cou de Vernon entre ses doigts froids et le souleva. Il  
était sur le point de le tuer lorsque quelque chose illumina la pièce, cela  
venait de la statue de Harry Potter. La glace se craquait, laissant échappé  
une lumière aveuglante. Ce fut au tour de Lord Voldemort de se poser des  
question : « Dois-je fuir ? », « Les Mangemorts ont-ils bien compris le  
reste du plan ? », puis de voir les meilleurs moments de sa vie : le jour  
où il a tué son père, par exemple. Et enfin il vit la mort personnifiée :  
Harry Potter.  
La glace explosa. Un être fait de lumière apparut, une lumière plus  
brillante que le soleil. Une lumière pure. Puis la lumière baissa  
d'intensité et la silhouette de Harry Potter se montra, de plus en plus  
distinct. Il avait les yeux fermés, et se tenait droit dans la position  
qu'il avait gardé pendant quelques temps. Il ouvrit les yeux et Voldemort  
se sentit revivre. Ils étaient normaux, ses yeux n'était pas vert, il ne se  
servait pas de la Magie Elémentaire, ce qui, dans l'instant présent, était  
impossible. Harry tendit un bras vers Voldemort, mais rien ne se produit.  
Voldemort riait à présent.  
- Tu ne peut pas te servir de cette Magie, car ta fille s'en sert déjà.  
- Eva utilise la Magie Elémentaire ?  
- Oui, elle l'utilisait. Mais plus maintenant, elle est mort. J'en suis  
désolé mon cher ennemi.  
- Ne le sois pas, elle n'est pas morte.  
- Que veux-tu dire ?  
- Et bien elle est juste là, dit Harry en pointant la grande porte.  
Le même phénomène que tout à l'heure se produisit : des centaines de sorts  
affaiblirent le bouclier et Eva dégomma le tout.  
- Tu vois, lança Harry en se ruant sur sa fille tandis que Voldemort  
s'encastrait dans le mur.  
La scène se passa très rapidement. La porte au fond de la salle s'ouvrit et  
Pétunia et Dudley Dursley en sortirent, Voldemort tendit un bras en  
direction de Harry et Eva et Vernon Dursley s'interposa. Heureusement,  
Voldemort n'avait lancé qu'un Expeliarmus. L'homme fut éjecter a travers la  
pièce, tomba sur le sol et glissa jusqu'à heurter le mur dans un bruit  
sourd. Pétunia hurla et se rua en compagnie de son fils sur le corps de  
l'homme. Voldemort n'en revenait pas d'avoir rater sa cible.  
Une personne de plus entra dans la pièce : Cho. Elle poussa tranquillement  
la porte, et avança dans la salle, tout le monde se stoppa. Elle avait sur  
l'épaule un animal que tous ici, sauf les Dursley, connaissaient : un  
phénix. Mais peu de personne en revanche connaissait ce Phénix là. Il  
s'agissait d'Albus, le phénix de la famille Potter Chang. Il avait pris la  
place de Fumseck l'année précédente. Et c'est ainsi qu'il est devenu le  
nouveau gardien du Bracelet de Feu, c'était pour cela que Cho l'avait pris  
avec elle. L'oiseau s'envola et se mit à chanter. Cho embrassa sa fille et  
son mari (enfin pas tout à fait son mari mais bon). Voldemort, quant à lui,  
devint livide il tenta d'attiré l'oiseau à lui mais Eva le protégeait déjà.  
Dans le ciel bleu du plafond, Albus était comme un arc-en-ciel,  
tourbillonnant dans les airs de toutes ses couleurs. Il passa au-dessus des  
Potter et lâcha le Bracelet. Harry hésita entre le prendre pour récupéré  
ses pouvoir et le laissé à Eva. Cette dernière choisit à sa place et  
attrapa le bijou.  
Certaines personnes présentes avaient déjà vu cela se produire, les autres  
en avaient entendu parler. Eva sentit une puissance incroyable s'insinuer  
en elle. Elle s'envola, porter par les airs. Les portes claquaient, un  
courant d'air puissant passait dans la pièce, tout Poudlard tremblait.  
Dehors, le sol bougeait, des failles apparurent, des trous, des bosses, le  
vent battait son plein et la pluie tombait drue.  
Voldemort regardait la jeune fille avec un léger sourire. Un sort bleu le  
percuta et il s'écrasa dans un coin de la pièce. Eva avait entamer le  
combat. Jedusor se releva quelque peu étourdi.  
- Tu n'es pas assez puissante pour me tuer.  
- Peut-être, mais je peut t'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs.  
(ndla : vive Aladdin mdr)  
Elle se prépara a jeter son sort ultime. Une puissance incalculable allait  
frapper Lord Voldemort d'un moment à l'autre. Elle tendit le bras : un  
rayon blanc en partit mais Voldemort attira à lui Harry qui était resté  
tranquille jusqu'à présent et le plaça sur la trajectoire du sort. In  
extremis, Eva réussit, on ne sait comment, à dévier le sort et à éviter son  
père. Le rayon s'écrasa sur le mur déjà tellement malade, et eu l'effet  
d'une bombe, qui termina d'achever les restes de pierre qui s'écroulèrent.  
Voldemort tenait Harry en joue. La situation c'était retourné. Maintenant  
ce n'était plus Eva qui menait la danse mais bel et bien Voldemort. Il  
pouvait exiger ce qu'il voulait, il l'aurait.  
- Dans quel monde croyais-tu pouvoir me vaincre Harry Potter ? Un tel monde  
n'existe pas.  
Il accentua la pression de sa baguette sur la gorge de Harry. Son bras se  
resserra autour de son cou. Harry était bloqué, pourtant il devait  
impérativement se libéré. C'est là qu'Albus entra en scène. Il attaqua  
Voldemort par surprise, ce dernier relâcha la pression. Harry en profita et  
un félin blanc tomba au milieu de la salle. Eva lança son sort, et dégomma  
Voldemort. (ndla : j'adore le mot « dégommer », dans une bataille de se  
genre, je trouve ça pas mal qu'elle le dégomme mdr). Ce dernier traversa le  
mur à droite du tableau.  
Mais la bataille ne s'arrêterai pas là, deux pics de Terre s'élevèrent du  
sol et se stoppèrent à quelques millimètres des gorges de Eva et de Harry  
redevenu lui-même. Voldemort rampa dans le trou.  
- Tom, si tu tue un de nous deux, l'autre te tuera !  
- Que veux-tu dire ? souffla-t-il.  
- Si je meurt, Eva récupérera ma puissance, elle est faite à partir de ma  
chair. Et si elle meurt, je pourrait récupérer mes pouvoirs et je te ferais  
ta fête, dans les deux cas : Adieu Voldy !  
- Comment m'as-tu appelé ?  
- Voldy. Pourquoi ? Tu n'aime pas ?  
Pour seul réponse, les deux pics montèrent d'un centimètre. Insuffisant  
pour les blessés, mais assez pour leur faire mal.  
- Ok ! Ok ! Du calme !  
Eva cherchait une solution à cet épineux problème, elle ne pouvait pas  
contrôler la Terre que Voldy maîtrisait déjà. En revanche... Elle pouvait y  
faire pénétré de l'eau qui changerai la Terre en boue. Elle sonda sont  
esprit pour percevoir la source d'eau la plus proche... Les toilettes des  
filles, Mimi les avaient encore inondé.  
Harry, quant à lui, réfléchissait. C'était sûrement la meilleur chose à  
faire, lui permettre d'avoir sa puissance. Il était prêt à se sacrifier. Il  
regarda Cho, elle sera triste mais il était obligé. Il posa ses yeux  
ensuite sur la famille Dursley, à qui Vernon avait tout expliqué, il  
regarda Pétunia. Elle le regardait elle aussi avec de la crainte. Ce  
n'était pas la crainte que l'on éprouve envers une personne, mais plutôt...  
la crainte de voir disparaître une personne en danger de mort. Incroyable,  
elle se mit à lui sourire. Une larme coulait sur la joue de Harry. Il  
détourna le regard pour rencontrer celui de Vernon. Il se regardèrent et  
après une seconde, Vernon pu lire sur les lèvres de Harry quelque chose qui  
ressemblait à : « Adieu ! » Puis il ferma les yeux.  
- Non, Harry ! Ne te suicide pas, si tu fait ça, Eva mourra elle aussi,  
vous êtes taillés dans le même rocher, si un disparaît, l'autre aussi.  
A ce moment précis, le temps sembla se stopper, laissant le temps à chacun  
de savourer ses pensées :  
biuVoldemort :/u/i/b Si j'en tu un des deux, l'autre me tue ?  
C'est possible, c'est pour ça que Potter Senior veux se suicider, c'est  
pour permettre à sa fille de me liquidé. De toute façon, quoi qu'il arrive,  
mes Mangemorts on des ordres. Mais, attend... et si je tue les deux ?  
biuHarry :/u/i/b Adieu Cho, adieu Eva, j'arrive Papa, Maman...  
biuEva :/u/i/b Merde, vite ! Vite...  
biuHarry :/u/i/b Mais si on est lier par la vie, on est aussi  
lier par les pouvoirs...  
biuEva :/u/i/b Que se passe-t-il... Pourquoi je ne ressent plus  
l'Eau ?  
Les yeux d'Eva redevinrent normaux, des écritures apparurent sur son  
poignet, un rayon passa de ce même poignet à celui d'Harry. Voldemort ne  
s'en étonna pas plus que ça, il pensa à une ruse. En revanche, il sursauta  
lorsque les deux pics explosèrent. Harry releva la tête, tendit le bras  
droit en direction de Voldy et il ouvrit les yeux...  
- Vous avez été pesé !  
- Merde ! souffla Tom.  
Un sort partit de la main tendu, il était blanc, en forme de tigre, entouré  
de quatre petits rayons, un bleu, un vert, un gris et un rouge. Le sort  
toucha Tom à l'épaule et l'envoya vriller dans les airs.  
Après quelques secondes, Voldemort se releva, son épaule avait exploser  
sous l'impact. Harry marchaient à présent dans sa direction, la main  
toujours droit devant lui :  
- Vous avez été mesuré !  
Un second sort identique, toujours assez puissant pour l'éjecter mais pas  
pour le tuer, parcourut la trajectoire Harry Potter/Tom Elvis Jedusor. Une  
autre épaule éclata et Voldemort prouva à nouveau son talent pour le vol  
artistique. Encore une fois il réussit à se relever.  
- Et vous avez été jugé absolument insuffisant !  
Le troisième et dernier sort atteint Jedusor, mais cette fois-ci, aucune  
voltige, il resta sur place, avec un trou dans le ventre. Il n'avait rien,  
et il n'allait pas mourir, Harry avait visé de façon à ce qu'aucun organe  
ne soit touché. Il ne tenait pas à le voir mourir, il avait d'autre projet  
pour le faible Voldy.  
- Hermione, où es le livre qui lui a permit de m'enfermer ?  
- Dans le bureau.  
- Tu peut le ramener s'il te plaît ?  
- Oui, j'y vais.  
Harry maintenait Tom au sol. Et il attendit les quelques dizaines de  
secondes qu'il fallut à Hermione pour revenir avec le livre en question.  
- Tu te sent capable de lui lancer le sort ?  
- Oui, mais j'en mourrait...  
- Comment ça ?  
- Celui qui lance ce sort en meurt...  
- Alors je vais être obliger de l'achever, et cela nous condamne Eva et  
moi.  
- Non ! hurla Cho. Je ne veux pas.  
- Quelqu'un doit le faire !  
- Oui, moi !  
Un homme apparut à travers le plafond, il était vieux, il ressemblait  
étrangement à Albus Dumbledore (lorsqu'il n'était pas encore un phénix bien  
entendu).  
- Qui êtes-vous ?  
- Bon sang, tout le monde me pose cette question. Vous voulez vraiment une  
réponse ?  
- Oui, dis Harry, vous m'avez aidé dans le monde sans magie.  
- Oui, lança Eva, vous m'avez aidé pour certain Bracelet.  
- Oui, ajouta Vernon, vous m'avez fait regarder la vérité en face.  
- Bon et bien d'accord. Je me nomme Aberforth Dumbledore. Oui, je suis le  
frère d'Albus Dumbledore. Et je suis aussi le gardien extérieur de ce  
monde. Albus était le gardien intérieur, mais il ne pourra plus assurer  
cette fonction.  
- Je ne comprend rien ! dit Eva.  
- Je vais vous expliquer, il existe plusieurs monde, ce monde et celui où  
vous avez été envoyé Mr Potter en font partit. Des gens sont sélectionnés  
pour assurer la surveillance d'un monde avec de la magie et d'un autre sans  
magie. Il y a un gardien extérieur, moi, pour les deux mondes, et un  
gardien intérieur pour chacun. Ici, il s'agissait de Albus, et dans l'autre  
c'est un ours. Voilà pour ce qui est de mon identité.  
Tous le regardait d'un air effaré, tandis que Albus se posait sur l'épaule  
de son frère.  
Je suis venu te proposer à toi, Harry Potter de devenir le gardien interne  
de ce monde, tu vivra jusqu'à ce que tu décide par toi-même qu'il est temps  
de mourir, tu restera avec ta famille, et tu gardera tout tes pouvoirs. Tu  
pourra intervenir à chaque fois que tu pensera l'équilibre Bien/Mal menacé.  
Acceptez-vous ?  
Harry hésita un long moment, il regarda ses amis. Tous les regards  
disaient : « C'est à toi de décidé... ». Et finalement, il accepta :  
- J'en serais honoré !  
- C'est entendu, vous êtes dès à présent le gardien de ce monde.  
Puis il lui murmura à l'oreille de Harry :  
- Le Boss le sais déjà, je savais que vous diriez oui ! Et maintenant,  
permettez-moi..., s'adressant à Hermione.  
Il pris le livre et commença la lecture du sort. Personne ne réagissait,  
personne n'osait l'interrompre. Après de longues minutes, Voldemort ne  
pouvait plus bouger que sa tête. Et juste avant qu'elle se gèle, Harry  
s'approcha et lui glissa à l'oreille :  
- Bienvenue dans un monde nouveau, et que Dieu vous sauve, s'il est digne  
que vous soyez sauvé... 


End file.
